Of London Adventures
by One Foot Forward
Summary: With the well rendered inactive, and one young miko bored out of her mind, a quick trip to London never sounded better. HPIY crossover
1. The Beginning

HPIY

--------------

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock _

Stupid clock…

_1..._

The teenager sighed, a deep and fulfilled sound. It had been quite a while, she mused, since she had been in a school.

It was…nice…

_2..._

Okay, albeit half of the time she couldn't care less, but right now it was kind of cool, and sure, she didn't pay much attention back then, but now…

_3..._

Alright, even now she wasn't paying much attention. It was something about math she supposed, that could leave her bored so quickly.

_4..._

The plus signs, the division, those damned polynomial equations! She'd rather be fighting demons…

_5..._

Oh, the teenager sighed, she really did want to be fighting demons, she really wished to be back in the past…

_6..._

Images danced before her vision, leaving wisps of memories long forgotten, brutally forced to be that way. Sparks ignited a fire, all silent except to her…

_7..._

A sparkling jewel, pink and innocent looking, deceptive she knew. Silver hair swaying in the breeze, a deep resonating chuckle sounded, followed quickly by a satisfying slap. A soft mew somehow filtered through the noise, and twin green orb sparkled in her eyes, leaving her blinded and helpless and- no.

_8..._

She would not remember. It was gone, they were gone, and it did no good for those memories to show up. A distraction would be nice, something to keep her mind's eye _far_ away from … that. She whined. Why was math so boring!

_9..._

She sighed, tilting her head slightly to gaze out the window. She didn't deserve to want to go back, but she couldn't help but violently wish just that. Maybe-

_10..._

_Briiiiing!_

The anything-but-graceful bell resonated deep into Kagome, rousing her from the memories that threatened to overwhelm her conscience. She jolted up from the desk she was temporarily seated in, shaking her head afterwards. She needed to forget and push down those memories, and her friend Cho was only a few desks away. She waved, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Cho!"

Recently Kagome had been suffering from bouts of strong depression. At times she was almost the normal teenager she had been before _that_ incident had happened, but at most she was a shell of her former self. It wasn't too surprising to Kagome, the depression she meant. The actual incident in itself was.

However, it did shock her family, enough for them to send her off to London when it didn't go away.

_London._

Kagome had been extremely put-off by this. What, didn't they realize she wanted to be depressed in Japan? Nope. If she remember correctly her mother's words were 'I don't _care _about what you think you need, and I don't _care_ about how angry you will be at me when you finally start feeling _something_ again. Which I know you will. All I care about is getting you away from this house and away from those damned memories!'

How perceptive. It was odd, how well her mother knew here. Intuition she'd guess. She grudgingly admitted that she did feel a little better. Only slightly.

Anyway, it turned out that when Kagome was in elementary school she had befriended this transfer student from China. 'Best buds' as Kagome's mom put it. Kagome personally had no recollection of this incident, but trusted her mother enough to recognize the fact that it was probably true. Cho remember her at least. Through the kids, Kagome's mom and Cho's parents became good friends which was the only reason Kagome thought she was allowed to stay at there house for an 'indefinite' amount of time. That and the fact that Cho's parents were extremely nice.

So now Kagome was stuck in school again, even though it was the middle of summer. All she could squeeze out of Cho about the reason she was in summer school, because personally Kagome thought Cho was rather bright, was that her parents thought the school she was going to was too specified, and they wanted Cho to learn some variety of things. And Kagome was just along for the ride. No way was she staying in that house, alone, with no one but her memories to keep her company.

"Oh, Kagome! Just one sec please!"

That was Cho's reply. The girl seemed to be talking to the teacher about something. Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _Oops. _She hadn't noticed that in her haste to change the subject that she was thinking of, that they had been in a discussion. It looked important too.

_Whoops._

Oh well, Cho appeared to be coming over to greet her now and Kagome was about to be safely rescued from the past.

"So what's up?"

Kagome plastered on a smile quickly, thinking of an excuse to give to her friend. _Uh, I was thinking about my close friends' death, which I don't want to, so I interrupted your important talk to help me out? Sorry for being so selfish?_

"Uh…err…the ceiling?" It was more of a question then an answer.

Cho just giggled. Kagome found it very feminine, and very foreign to her.

"Kagome, you're so weird."

She just grinned sheepishly again, before suggesting that they should start off home. Cho smiled again, grabbed her books and the duo started on the path back to the house. Or rather, Kagome started dragging her friend along the long, narrow walkway that led to Cho's house. Kagome didn't actually know if it did or not, but the tall jade trees were too pretty to avoid.

Besides, they'd get home eventually.

----------------

It would have been a short walk back to Cho's house, if Kagome hadn't pulled them along the path that took twice as long to make there way through. It was exhilarating and a nice walk in the park for Kagome, who was used to running across Feudal Japan. Cho on the other hand seemed to find it agonising. The nice thing Kagome liked about Cho, and she didn't mean to make it seem like she didn't like her if it wasn't for this reason, but what she really enjoyed was that she, and no one else for that matter, knew about her supposed 'sicknesses' and therefore didn't treat her like a china doll.

"Kagome, slow down, wait for me!" Cho drew up to Kagome, having had fallen behind, trying to catch her breath "How do you work up the stamina for this?! We've been going for _hours _and you haven't slowed down!"

Kagome shook her head admonishingly at Cho. "Why my dear friend, if you can't work up the stamina for a few miles of a walk," a sarcastic snort, very _un-feminine _Kagome noted, came from the direction of her friend "then what would happen should you find yourself in a life-threatening condition which requires a nice, sound sprint?"

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you find yourself in life-threatening situations often?"

_You have no idea._ Kagome sighed slightly, before turning to Cho and plastering on a very angry look, that might of scared a few individuals if it wasn't for the obvious mirth dancing in here eyes. Kagome smoothed out the imaginary lines from her skirt and starting stalking away from Cho.

"Humph! Maybe I do!" she huffed.

Cho laughed, which was now feminine again, and jogged slightly too once more catch up to Kagome. She poked her companion in the side.

"You shouldn't take such offence." She pouted slightly, earning a grin from Kagome.

"Nope. But this is more fun."

Cho scowled. "So making fun of me aside, how much longer do you think we have 'til we get back to the house?"

"It's your house isn't it?"

Cho nodded, but extended a finger to a sign they were passing which showed some street name or another that Kagome didn't care to read.

"Yeah. But I usually go home that way. You ran out so fast I didn't tell you, and I wanted to get back at you for running out so quickly by letting you walk the long way, but now I'm the one who's tired!"

"Serves you right,"

"Kagome!!"

The dark-haired teen from the past grinned at her friend, and it was in such a fox-like way that it startled Cho for a few seconds. Who knew her innocent friend from so long ago could look so…sneaky.

"Fine, fine. After all, I obviously get out more then you do," Another poke in the side was Kagome's reward for the snide comment "I would wager we have…about another ten minutes!"

"_Yesss!" _Kagome started laughing when Cho brightened up considerably and let out the cheer.

"So you don't like physical activity then?"

Cho sighed dramatically. "Never. What made you think that?"

This time it was Kagome who jabbed her friend in the side.

"Meanie."

Cho just started laughing.

---------------

"Ahhh!! It's good to be home!!" The teenaged witch stretched, curling out along the bed.

"Home shmome, you're just happy to be sitting down."

Cho grinned at her friend before slipping on a peaceful smile. "Ah dear Kagome, you read me like a book."

Kagome chuckled at that. "You're so lazy Cho."

"Yup!"

Kagome was lying on her back, her feet sticking straight up and tilting to rest against the wall. Her entire body formed an 'L' shape and her eyes rest on the white ceiling. Cho on the other hand was sprawled out on her bed, they were in her room after all, having had ran to her room and flopped down on the bed as soon as they reached her front door.

Kagome flipped over, tucking her knees beneath her legs. She looked up at her friend, regarding her through sage blue eyes.

"Cho?"

Cho tilted her head slightly so she could see Kagome better. "Hmm?"

Kagome paused slightly, unsure of how to approach the topic.

"If you go to a school that doesn't teach core subjects, well…err…what do they teach you then?"

Kagome had been wondering for a while about this. The stuff they were learning at summer school was simple really, nothing any school wouldn't teach. Her friend wasn't stupid, but from casual observation Kagome could easily tell that she didn't know a lot of the topics they were learning. Some of the math homework Kagome could help her in, and that was saying a lot. The times hadn't been kind on Kagome's math skills, and the three years since she had fallen through the well hadn't taught her much more.

"Oh, it's a far away school. Very different from out here."

Kagome frowned, noticing how Cho wouldn't meet her eyes directly, and still hadn't answered the question.

"Yeah, but what do they specialize in then?"

By this point Cho had sat right up and was looking a little panicky. Why, Kagome wondered. What could possibly be that bad?

"Erm…stuff here and there. Uh, listen, I have to go to the bathroom so…"

Kagome slumped back down and sighed, nodding her head towards her friend. Her eyes followed the young girl until she had disappeared around the corner.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She was no idiot. If the whole 'I'm-a-miko-I-can-sense-it' thing hadn't tipped her off, it would have been obvious Cho was hiding something anyway. She didn't think her friend realized that she had already gone to the bathroom since they had been home.

It had originally started when Kagome had gotten of the plane from Japan, but she hadn't recognised it until she was back at Cho's house, half-asleep. At first it was just a dull tug at the edge of her senses, nothing that her mind had acknowledged. But gradually, and with a little help from her memories, Kagome had finally had to face the facts.

Cho knew magic.

It didn't surprise Kagome that she hadn't seen it, or felt it in this case. She had been so focused on the fact that there couldn't be anything related to the Feudal Era in her time, no demons or magical beings, that she never even gave the possibility any credit. But it was undeniably easy to spot when you knew what to look for, and it made sense too. Humans couldn't have killed out all of the creatures that lived five hundred years ago, or squashed all of the magic that was so potent in the air back then.

Of course, so focused and intent on the idea that there _weren't any spiritual beings_ in this time, it took Kagome some time to recognise it. And she was _so stupid_ for not realizing a person's awoken spiritual energy when she felt it, especially since it wasn't exactly common in this era.

Actually, Kagome conceded, it wasn't that common in her part of town back home. She had seen several auras like Cho's out here, and wouldn't be all that surprised if she saw even more in the following weeks she was staying here. Of course she didn't dare hope, but _still_. What if at least magic could exist in her time?

So, the only option was to either get Cho to fess up, or find out on her own. And since Cho was so conveniently returning to this 'specialized' school in a few weeks, who was to say Kagome couldn't 'look around' or 'follow' her dear friend. If the school was so specialized something must be there for Cho's parents to allow her to attend this school. Something possibly magical.

And Kagome was _so _going to find out what.

---------------------

"No, no, I'll be fine here! I'm already eighteen so I should know how to take care of myself for a while anyway!"

Two pairs of dubious eyes locked with the smiling ones in front of them suspiciously.

"Are you sure? You haven't even set a definite time yet."

A bright smile formed just to reassure the parents. "Of course, of course. "She shrugged the worry off with a wave of her hand. "I even have my mother's permission to be on my own for a while. And after all, you guys have to see Cho off at that train station and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding Kagome-Chan…"

Kagome smiled at the two adults in front of her fondly. Even after all this time they still used the old honorifics that they had back then.

"No, no, it's more of a family thing I'm sure. It's best I start being independent now anyway."

Well, I guess if you're sure…"

"Oh, I am!!"

"Okay then Kagome-chan, we'll be off."

"Okay! I'll see you in about a few weeks!! Bye!!"

Her warm blue eyes watched as the two forms of Cho's parents crept out of the inn, leaving to bid their daughter good-bye as she left for school, before hardening again when no one was looking.

"Finally…" The young woman muttered. She never thought those two would leave! It wasn't that she didn't love them to pieces, but really!! She was eighteen after all!!

It had taken a while, but Kagome had finally figured out how to follow Cho to this 'school' of hers without notifying either Cho or her parents of that fact. Of course, it would be impossible to sneak off for a few weeks without them noticing, and Kagome wanted all of her bases covered in case this place turned out to be interesting enough. Also, since Kagome hadn't sensed any magical barriers or enough colourful auras, which was a sure sign of being around magical folk, she wagered that the school was far away. If she was going to be gone a long time Cho's parents would get suspicious.

Kagome was fairly sure this trip would turn out to be long, and worthwhile she hoped, anyway. After all, Cho's aura was too promising for Kagome not to be right about this for once.

All humans had spiritual power within themselves, not in abundance like say a priest or a priestess might have, but a little bit. Most humans in this era remained ignorant to that fact, their auras looking like a dull grey tint, but there were the few whose auras flared wildly with color, if one knew what to look for. These people were humans who both possessed spiritual power in the loads and couldn't suppress it, or ones who were taught how to use their spiritual power. Since Kagome could tell Cho didn't have the amount of power needed for that kind of aura, she knew that her friend must have learned how to use it. Learned at a school, or at least, Kagome hoped that was it. Otherwise this whole ordeal would be pointless.

Three years in the Feudal Era had taught Kagome lots, and after a few sessions with Kaede and Miroku about spiritual energy ('_More like a bazillion'_ ), Kagome fancied that she knew more about it then your average monk did. Like why was one aura say, a pink color, like Kagome's, or a deep dark grey like that man in the alley way, the imaginary one Kagome was making up for this short explanation.

Simple. Kagome's was pink because of the Shikon no Tama, a story she wasn't ready to go into details at this time, and the man's was a dark grey because he thought a lot of dark ideas in his twisted little mind.

Oh, maybe Naraku had a very, _very_ dark aura. Kagome never had looked.

Anyway, Cho's aura, along with the few others she had seen converging in the small London area she had resided in up 'til now, were dulled, but with some still-existent colors. Each varied depending on who it was. And that was what gave Kagome hope that this was worthwhile.

So after having decided to pursue her friend to this school of hers, all Kagome had to figure out was how. And the answer was really quite simple.

Run to Mama.

She had called her up, initially to reassure her everything was fine and that she was fine as well. She guessed her mother could hear the truth in that statement, because she seemed much happier afterwards. And it was then it had hit Kagome that of her mother was the one who had set up the arrangement with the Chang family, she was the one who could get her out of it.

----------flashback-ish----------

It was already over with, Kagome decided; she didn't _really _need to ask her mom.

Although she knew her mother would probably agree without questioning her sweet _innocent_ daughter's motive.

And she _really_ wanted to go.

Okay, she could do it, she could do it, she could _so _do this.

"Err…ugh…ih?"

No, that wasn't doing it that was the opposite of that, which was _not_ doing it.

"Hmm? Is there something else you want Kagome?"

Oh, her dear, sweet mother. She didn't have a clue what Kagome wanted right now.

Okay, she could do this.

"Mama?"

"Yes Kagome dear?"

The girl in question sighed. _Get it over with Kagome!_

"Mama, I really need a favour from you. It's kind of odd and I can't really explain much about it but…"

Although it was unseen, the mother nodded decisively. "You've found something, haven't you?"

And like her mother, Kagome too nodded, but hesitantly instead of with conviction. She also knew the gesture would not be followed. "Erm….I might of…"

"Alright then! What do you need?"

_Whew._

Kagome sighed in relief. Her mother was so helpful, never questioning what her daughter might actually be dong…

"I need an excuse so that I can leave the Chang's for a few weeks…"

Kagome's mother smiled. "Consider it done."

A shaking, disbelieving grin stretched along Kagome's face.

_Good._

---------That's---over--now------

Easy-peasy.

Eww, did she really just think that?

Anyway, that was how Kagome ended up in some sort of tavern, picking the first one she had seen in her haste to get away from Cho's parents. It wasn't the cleanest of places, sure, but that didn't really matter. She was leaving right now anyway.

_Okay, gave the Chang's my cell number, have an alibi, have permission, and have a teeny, tiny suitcase filled with shrunken objects. Now all I have to do is leave, find the train station, find Cho, and follow her to where-ever it is she's going._

Easy said then done.

Kagome loitered around the tavern entrance for a few more minutes, before working up the courage to step out into the warm, London air.

_Let's see, I need a taxi…_

So, with one foot in front of the other, Kagome made her way to a populated street, uncomfortably close to the inn she might have been living in. How she convinced her hosts to let her stay there for a few weeks was beyond her. Oh well, it didn't matter right now any-

_Oh!! Taxi!_

Kagome stood on the tips of her toes, waving her hand to flag down the taxi cab. It reminded her of home, back in Japan it was every one car to two cabs, and two cabs to every eighteen bikes.

She smiled at her own weird joke, more at the attempt then the joke itself.

The taxi driver rolled down the window, tipping his hat towards Kagome.

"'Allo miss, 'ere you be off to?"

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath, anxious at the unknown prospect, and spoke the words that sealed her fate.

"To King's Cross please."

----------------


	2. Here I Come

_Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, story alerts, and helpful advice. I am very sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews, but I have been gone for the past month or so visiting friends and the like, so I just got them all. _

_I'm thinking of posting up pairing votes. So far I think I have two for Draco and Kagome. If you want to vote, please just leave it in a message or review. _

_Also, about the timeline. I have no clue how I'm going to factor it all in. I think I'll go with Dumbledore and Voldemort (which by the way, I just realized had the word mort in it, which means death in French) being dead, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione having one more year of school left. Um...I don't know. Anyone have any helpful ideas?_

_Anyway, this is a bit rushed because my family is expecting guests so I have been inturupted while writing it out, so I'm sorry. I'll probably end up fixing it when I'm done the story overall._

_Did you know I've never finished a story? I'm always too lazy. I'm trying to do that though fro the few I kind of like still. I really need a beta who would get my off my sorry ass and moving._

* * *

"Umm…excuse me_-"_

_Woosh. _The man walked by, unpertrubed.

"Hello? Could you te-"

"Get out of my way girl."

_Sigh_. "Look I just need to know-"

"I said _get out of my way_ girl. Are you deaf?"

"No, but I just need to ask a simple-"

"Well then? Are you going to leave? As you can see I am a very busy person and-"

"Look." The girl in question grabbed the front of the man's jacket threateningly. "I just want to know where platform 9 and ¾ is."

"Let go of me you craze-"

Her other hand pushed on the man's shoulder and she shoved him lightly into the wall. She was obviously stronger then the man first thought. "I need to get to this platform. Now. I'm late as it is. I'll repeat myself. Where is the platform 9 ¾?"

"T-The, what?"

Her eyes narrowed at the whimpering man in front of her. Coward.

"Don't fool with me right now. I have had twelve -_twelve_- people walk by me, and I'm really pissed off. London is a _very_ rude place. Now I'll ask once more, and that's it. Where.Is.Platform.9 ¾?"

The man was now sweating a bit more then normal, regarding the crazed woman in front of him as more of a threat then he first thought. "Th-there is no platform 9 ¾-" Her grip tightened. "But! But, there is a platform 9-"

Something unrecognizable flittered past the young woman's face. Her grip loosened and the man found himself back on the ground. "Oh." she muttered. "Okay, I get it now."

Her gaze turned back to the rude man, and this time it looked almost sheepish. "Ah-Where would I find this platform 9 exactly?"

"D-Down the lane a bit and to the left."

Kagome bowed to the man in front of her, something very out of place in England. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry for my rudeness"

And with that the dark haired teen stalked off.

* * *

_Gah! I am so stupid sometimes! Platform 9 ¾, geez what was I thinking?_

"Of course, why would there even be a platform with a ¾? How did that ever make any sense to me?"

Kagome mumbled to herself astonished at her naivety. If there really was some form of magical place, why in the world would it be opened to public! There must be a secret entrance or something…

"Gah! I need to hurry!" The young teenager set out at a faster pace, seeing as the train left at eleven and it was already five to.

_And that poor man!! I think I frightened him back there!! How would he know that a timid young girl was already used to scary demons, some pompous human didn't scare her, and that the demons at least were always polite? How would he know that she would spaz out at him?!_

It was in the midst of these thoughts that Kagome almost missed the giant 9 emblazed on a brick wall. In fact, she ran right by it (her jog had sped up quite a bit), but thankfully she hadn't totally bypassed it or Kagome really would have been pissed. All this planning only to miss the train.

"Okay, now if this is 9," blue eyes flickered down the hall "and that's 10..." she quickly jogged closer to the sign, approximately ¾ closer she hoped "then where is the entrance?"

_Deep breathes, deep breathes. That's it, in and out. Do not, under any circumstances, think about the fact that you have probably two minutes left. No. Don't. Now close your eyes and spread your senses. Hmm…now where is it?_

_.._

_.._

_There!_

Her blue eyes shot open, and flickered straight into … a brick wall?

One hand tightened its grip on the backpack while her legs led her to take her other one and reach out and touch the wall. Her breathing noticeably quickened when Kagome realized what this wall was. A barrier.

One quick flick of her wrist was all it took to disable it, temporarily of course, and it was with a deep shaky breath, and one more minute, that Kagome walked straight through the brick wall, and thank god, straight through to the other side.

Her eager eyes took in the sights, while her mind reprimanded her for not hopping aboard the train as soon as she spotted it.

_I'm here!_

And she was. Not that she really knew where 'here' was. And of course, she didn't have time to really enjoy it, because after spotting the giant red train, Kagome's only thoughts were to get on it. Fast. She didn't see the strange looks regarding her small amount of luggage, or the fact that despite that, the station was practically deserted. All Kagome saw was the train, and it's beautiful at-a-rest state.

And it was with a mere 30 seconds left, that Kagome boarded the Hogwarts Express, unknowing to what was going to happen.

* * *

Kagome knew she was strong. She knew that after many years training in the Feudal Era she could wield a weapon and direct her energy properly. She knew that no matter what people said about her, she could take it all in stride, simply because she knew better. She knew that no matter what people thought, she _could_ hold her own, and to not take their stares to heart.

But when every one around you gave you odd looks for just trying to make your way through the train, it was hard to hold these thoughts in your head.

Upon hopping on board the train, Kagome knew instinctively that it would be wiser to stay out of her friend's sight so that Cho wouldn't freak out, and so that Kagome could properly develop a reason she was either staying of leaving. After all, this trip could be fruitless and Kagome may end up in some military school that Cho was embarrassed to admit to attending.

But it was hard to do that when she had no clue where she could go. Everyone had four people in there compartments, and Kagome was trying so _hard_ not to be intrusive, or to look like she didn't belong. But she had already noticed that everyone was dressed in these long black robes, and she was in some casual jeans and a t-shirt. She still had her luggage with her, and everyone else seemed to have stored theirs away.

And if that wasn't enough, it may have been a tip that Kagome couldn't stop that ridiculous grin from coming onto her face every few minutes. Left, right, back, front and dead centre. All around her were these colourful aura's that indicated she was around magically inclined people. And since they all seemed to be fully aware of that, Kagome didn't actually stand out _too_ much. As she passed a compartment she saw a young boy holding a stick muttering some odd words that resulted in an encompassing boom.

She grinned again. Not too much.

As the teenager came upon the next compartment, and once again hoping that Cho wasn't in this one, she took a deep breath and knocked slightly on the door. As it opened up Kagome's grin returned full force. There were only three people in this one! And none of them were Cho!

"Um…excuse me…but there are no more seats left and I don't really know how much longer I can tolerate standing around outside. Would you mind if I sat down with you?"

The three people inside turned around to gaze upon her oddly. After a few moments of awkward silence, caused by what Kagome shamefully deduced had to be an important conversation interrupted, the woman with the unusually big brown hair finally spoke up.

"Um…sure." But as Kagome made a move to walk in the girl continued. "But…hasn't the train been moving for an hour now?"

Kagome tilted her head in thought. "Has it really? I've been looking for a place for forever it seems like. I didn't really notice."

Politely nodding her thanks, Kagome quickly took up the seat next to the bushy haired girl. After a few moments of silence, the conversation with the other three continued, and Kagome quietly expelled the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She had gotten on the train, and had even managed to get a seat. Now all that left was getting into the actual school. She could do this.

She so could do this.

"So, I never got your name…"

She so couldn't do this.

Kagome looked at the woman who was now staring intently at her. Keep quiet sure. Sneak onto a train loaded with magical people yes. Actually talk to them?

No.

"Oh! My name…um…" Kagome started off nervously. "Sorry, my name's Kagome." she stuck out her hand to shake with the other girl.

What would they say if they could see her now?! The priestess who played a major role in the defeat of the evil hanyou, reduced to stuttering from an innocent girl.

The three exchanged loaded glances and Kagome wondered what she could have possibly said that would have caused it.

"I'm Hermione." she started off, accepting the offered hand. Kagome nodded and looked at the two boys questioningly. Hermione, picking up on the unasked question, introduced them for her, staring at Kagome strangely the entire time. "That's Ron," she pointed to the red haired teenager. "and that's Harry." she said, pointing towards the other one, all the while looking at Kagome as if gauging her reaction.

Kagome smiled and nodded, trying to be polite without saying too much. But upon feeling the heated stares directed at her she replied in an odd voice. "Um…nice to meet you?"

All of a sudden their sole attention was on her. Hermione turned towards Kagome, not prepared to let the girl just slide by. There was no way there was someone in Hogwarts who didn't recognize Harry Potter, especially after all the past years and experiences with the dark lord. Even first years knew who he was. "What house are you in Kagome?" she questioned.

Kagome's thoughts blanked for a moment as she tried to come up with an answer. What did she mean by house?

"Err…" she searched her mind frantically. There was that one snide comment someone made about her belonging to Huffle-something. Or was it this place called Hogwarts? Did she mean where they were headed towards?

"Hufflepuff." she said casually, not betraying her inwards panic. She attempted to discreetly check out their reactions, and thankfully they seemed to accept this. Until she piped up with her next question.

"And you?"

And the eyes were back. For the first time the dark haired one spoke up. "We're all in Gryffindor." he said cautiously. He didn't mean to sound arrogant, but it was very _very_ rare that she woulodn't have any semblance of who they were.

Kagome, having had decided that there had been enough awkwardness, just nodded, and turned to stare absently at the ceiling.

Of course she knew she had said _something_ wrong. How did she even think she could pull this off? But stubbornly, Kagome refused to become bothered by it. She no longer had a life in the past, and she wasn't about to be kicked out of this new one she had found. Who cared what some teenagers thought about her? She had gone through worse.

After all, shouldn't she be used to the heated stares? She got those in the village, from the people who considered her an unfit priestess. She got them at home, form her curious family. She especially got them from school, where everyone was concerned she would drop dead at a moments notice. It was nothing new.

Sighing, Kagome crossed her legs and settled back into a more comfortable position. Oh well.

* * *

An hour or so later, and the conversation remaining as stilted as it had begun with, and Kagome suddenly spotted what she had been subconsciously looking for. A huge castle loomed just in the distance, absolutely radiating magic and spiritual energy. The same dorky grin that had first appeared on Kagome's face when she had arrived on the train reappeared and unbeknownst to her it drew some unwanted attention from the people in the compartment.

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione. He recognized that look. It was the same one most first years wore when they saw the great castle. And was one a girl of Kagome's age should not be wearing.

Hermione turned back to Kagome, directing a question at her for the first time in the last hour. "Don't you still need to change?" she started off suspiciously. This girl, supposedly from Hufflepuff, but who knew if that was true for the girl hardly acted like one would, had yet to reveal anything that indicated she really was a regular at Hogwarts.

Kagome turned to Hermione, her face betraying no sign of the new wave of panic that stole over her.

"Hehehehe," she chuckled nervously. "Well, I actually accidentally left my luggage at home, but we - me and my family that is- didn't have time to turn around and get it. I was _really _late after all. I was hoping it would just be sent over here soon."

Hermione nodded, having no reasonable excuse to disbelieve that, and turned to look back out the window. despite what she said, Hermione was very suspicious of Kagome. Despite what the young woman thought, she was not playing the part of a witch very well. But Hermione had no reasoning behind it. After all, how would a muggle even know about Hogwarts?

Kagome silently expelled a breath, and also turned to look out at this place. Hogwarts. From what she had overheard, it was a school for wizards and witches.

Another ear-splitting grin wracked her face. _Wizards_ and_ witches_. Magical people. All converging in modern time to perfect the art of _magic._ It certainly wasn't any type of Feudal Fairytale she had previously lived in, but it was something. Something new, and thankfully exciting.

When she had first decided to sneak to this place, Kagome was excited. When what she was doing fully hit her, she was scared. But, now that she was here, and was seeing it, she was just plain old exuberant.

The train slowed to a crawl, then stopped suddenly. Hermione, Harry, and Ron, all of whom had remained mostly silent for the ride here, stood up, and Kagome followed suit. Grinning, she turned towards them.

"Thank you for the hospitality," she bowed slightly, a fact that was not lost on Hermione's sharp mind. "but I really must be taking my leave!"

And with that she was gone. Stunned silence was left in her wake.

"Who the bloody hell was she?" Ron crudely voiced what was on everyone's mind.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Defiantly not a Hufflepuff." she surmised. "And not very likely a witch."

* * *

_Ugh. Rereading is so hard. I suck. Honestly, does anyone feel like telling me how to find a Beta?_


	3. My Dreamy Friend

* * *

**Disclaimer: I could try to put something witty here, but it would still add up to me not owning Harry Potter or Inuyasha. And unless Santa, in the one to a million chance he really does exist, decideds to give them to me for Christmas, don't sue me.**

* * *

Looking behind her, and thankfully seeing no one following, Kagome let loose the breath she had consciously been holding. Turning back, she quickly hurried forward, attempting to beat the new rush of out going students, a smile on her face.

She did it! She actually did it!

Sure, she was pretty sure that that one girl was suspicious of her, but what was going to happen? Kagome wasn't planning on seeing her anytime soon. Slyly looking to her side, and noticing she was still getting odd looks for her wardrobe, Kagome sighed, side passing an angry looking blonde boy, decked in robes and a green and silver tie, and ignoring his enraged look, hopped off the train, her duffel bag clutched tightly to her side. Oh well, not everything could be perfect, right? A giant man, dressed in scraggily robes with a turning brown color and beckoning all the 'first years' gave her an odd look, but seeing as this was no longer that uncommon, Kagome blatantly ignored it. Besides, hadn't he seen what he was wearing? And while she could still feel a few other looks on her back, no one was stopping her.

She started grinning even wider.

It was so lovely here! A little place called Hogsmeade. Although, she supposed, it really wasn't that little. Just rural. There were tiny shops every which way, the many trees' orange leaves drifting to the ground in an every winding dance, and cosy, well-known atmosphere. And to Kagome, it was made even lovelier by the fact that none of it remotely resembled the last magical world she had been in.

Oh. That put a slight damper on her mood.

"Are you lost?"

Kagome jumped, snapped out of her down-hill musings, old instincts causing her to quickly whirl around, her glare landing on a dazed looking blonde teenager. Her hand reached up to steady her racing heart, her eyes wide.

"Um…excuse me?"

The girl's blue eyes looked upon Kagome with no obvious interest. "I was just wondering, since you seemed confused."

A little taken a back with her dreamy voice, Kagome took a while to process what she had said. When she did however, a frightened voice in her head whispered that the gig was up.

"No." she said a little forcibly. "Not lost. Or confused."

After a second however, she rethought something. "Okay, I guess I am a little turned around. Do you mind showing me how we're supposed to get to the school again?"

"Not at all," the dreamy girl replied.

A few awkward seconds passed. Kagome looked at the blonde weirdly.

"Um…can you do it now?"

She nodded, her eyes boring into Kagome again. "I'm Luna." she said, holding out her hand absentmindedly.

Kagome took it, tilting her head slightly. "Kagome."

Several more seconds passed, Kagome observed Luna carefully, for the teenager seemed to be very intuitive, if not slightly weird, and watched as Luna's gaze followed an unseen path. After a while, Kagome asked the girl what she was looking for.

"Meezleworths," she answered. "they're usually invisible, but you seem to be attracting them."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, following Luna's line of vision, but didn't see anything. Shrugging it off as a witch thing, and meanwhile shivering with delight at the word, she turned back to Luna, only to find the girl's eyes back on hers.

"You aren't a witch, are you?"

Kagome tensed, her eyes widening. "No, I am." she said resolutely. _Was _it the Meezleworth thing?

Luna stared at Kagome, her eyes still perpetually wide and surprised. "And you're still lost."

Kagome scowled. Figures she'd meet one of these kinds one at the beginning. Kinds that had a knack for hitting the nail right on the head, despite how unobvious it may be. However, Luna's next words stratled her.

"I'm not going to turn you in."

The mild surprise Kagome felt at those words caused her to accidentally stutter out a response. "You aren't?"

The blonde shook her head. "The Meezleworths like you and they tend to only like good natured people." she said, with a great amount of conviction.

Silently thanking her lucky stars that these supposed creatures enjoyed her priestess energy, and that she had found the intuitive one _with_ the odd beliefs, Kagome's scowl turned into a smile.

"Oh. Thanks then."

Luna just nodded. "If you want, you can ride with me up to the school."

Kagome smiled good-naturedly, and also very, _very _gratefully, and happily followed the blonde as she headed off into another direction. Of course, it _was_ odd that this girl had appeared out of nowhere, offering to help her when it was very obvious that Kagome didn't belong. Maybe she was leading her to some authority figure. But who was she to judge? If something went amiss, then at least she had seen the place. A comfortable silence ensued between the two, and the young priestess' excitement sporadically returned ten-fold. She was here! Really, really here! _And_ she had stumbled across the most helpful witch possible. Unless all witches, and wizards for that matter, were helpful? In which case, then wouldn't it have been easier to just explain it all in the first place? Or maybe the witch was pretending to be helpful…

As Kagome was lost in her inner musing, Luna climbed aboard one of the carriages. Kagome followed, although her mind was slightly elsewhere, until she caught site of animals she had assumed were long dead.

"Youkai!" she hissed between clenched teeth, her previously dreamy eyes narrowing into slits. What were they doing here?

"No. They're Thestrals." Luna supplied Kagome, not really certain herself what a 'youkai' was. "They're not harmful really." she looked at her companion. "However, most people don't believe they exist since you can only see them when you've watched someone die."

"Oh." Kagome muttered lamely. That would explain some of the weird looks she was getting. She glanced to Luna nervously.

"Um…have they ever…attacked someone?" Maybe these people just didn't _know _they were youkai. Kagome realized that the…skeleton horses didn't really feel like those in the Feudal Era, but they could be masking their energies if they were smart enough…

"No. They really are peaceful. Most who can see them don't believe so however. They are rather frightening-looking."

They young priestess sighed. It wouldn't do to mention she had seen worse. Not even at the castle and she was already attracting a fair amount of attention. Was she that out of place? Hopefully Cho wouldn't pass by. She'd probably send her straight back home. So, directing her thoughts away from her lovable but over-bearing friend, Kagome turned to Luna instead, refraining from asking Luna who she had seen die, for that was question she herself didn't want to answer, and opted for the more subtle, but still serious question that had long been on her mind. "Why are you helping me? You know," she hastily added. "since you think I'm not a witch and all."

Luna nodded, as if the question made great sense to her. "Because I believe in the creatures who like you. The Thestrals respond pleasantly to you as well." she murmured, throwing Kagome off with her faith.

She glanced at the horses. Indeed, they did seem to like her, throwing their heads back to gaze at her with calm, omnipresent eyes, their expression suggesting that they knew _exactly_ who Kagome was. Instead of shuddering like she would have years ago, Kagome smiled peacefully. They were…nice.

"Thanks then. You are very kind. Can I ask you a favour though?"

She was taking a great leap of faith, but this Luna girl had done the same to her and Kagome felt she could trust her. Besides, her gut instinct was saying to do it, and who was she to deny something that so often pointed her in the right direction?

Luna nodded.

"Can you not tell anyone about me? I mean, I suppose it's not really fair of me to ask, and you don't have to agree, but it would help me a lot." Oh please, let the girl agree.

"Sure," the blonde agreed, but said the words Kagome dreaded coming next. "but in return, could you please tell me why?"

Of course, Kagome knew she wouldn't agree without wanting to know why. And Kagome didn't want to concoct a lie to such a kind girl, so she had agreed with herself to be honest. But all the same…

"Um…well you see, I may not technically be a witch, or…whatever it is this school has people developing, but I do posses spiritual … magic." Kagome started, rather unsurely, wondering if magic was the appropriate term for her powers. "I just was curious as to what the difference was, whether I could learn anything from this place." _And I was bored…_

Luna nodded, giving Kagome a rather out-of-this-world smile. "I believe you. You don't seem like the lying type. If you like, I can show you a room in the school you can stay in. Although, I rather support you talking to the headmaster. He is very understanding."

The carriage started, with only Kagome and Luna onboard, startling Kagome from her otherwise wide-eyed stare. Nonetheless she asked her, astonished. "You would do that? Why? You've just met me."

Luna stared out into the distance, the carriage rattling her slightly.

"I have faith in my instincts. I believe you, and since I do, I want to help you. Also, you have yet to threaten me or even inflict a harmful word upon me. You seem kind." she stated, turning to Kagome. "I trust my knowledge as well."

Kagome straightened, assuming the air she usually had held so long ago. "Thank you, then. I know it won't mean much, but your faith is not misplaced. If anyone asks, I won't point fingers either." she smiled. "I hope we can be friends then."

Luna smiled as well. "Of course. I hope we can become friends as well."

Kagome settled back, instantly more comfortable. "Now, you said something about a room?"

Luna smiled again. "Yes, it's called the Room of Requirements…"

* * *

Kagome got off the carriage, her head spinning with new information. And although it was easy enough to accept, her years with her friends being the main cause, it was still a lot to take in. Thankfully her newly found friend seemed to understand.

Luna pointed to a tower overhead, barely visible from the angle they were currently at. "The room is up there, so you should probably head up soon. I'd ask you to come to the feast with us, but the tables would notice you. As well as the headmaster."

Kagome nodded. Although slightly put out, she did need to find the room before anyone could see her, and come up with a strategy to attend the classes without being noticed.

"Luna!" both teenagers turned at the boyish voice. A tall, slightly round brunette was running towards them, causing Luna's face to light up in recognition.

"Neville!"

"I missed you on the carriage. You just seemed to run off when we got off the train." Kagome blushed slightly at this, but said nothing. "So I headed over here with Harry and the others. Did you hear Hermione's made Head Girl? No surprise right?" Upon hearing the slightly familiar names, Kagome groaned, and in doing so attracted Neville's attention.

"Oh. Hello." he said, shooting Luna a questioning look.

"This is my friend Kagome. I just met her when we were getting off." Luna supplied.

"Oh." he said. "Pleasure to meet you then."

Kagome smiled, already feeling like she was going to like this boy. "Like wise." She responded, her smile growing. Sensing his probing gaze, she added in a muted and slightly strained tone. "I forgot my robes, okay?" she was still a little put out by the fact.

Neville smiled reassuringly. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure they'll be flown over soon enough."

His easy confidence made Kagome smile back. His next words however took that smile right away.

"Oh look, there's Harry, Ron and Hermione!" he said happily. "They're coming over here."

Kagome sent Luna a panicked look, blatantly ignoring the growing voices that she faintly recognized. Her entire body tensed, and she stuttered out a quick excuse. "Oh-oh dear. Um…I'm going to see if my bags were sent already." she clutched the one bag she did have tightly to her chest. "Wouldn't want to stick out much more."

The brunette quickly turned tail and fled, leaving the others to stare wonderingly in her wake. She weaved in and out of the lingering students and up the closest flight of stairs. Luna just hoped the girl would find her way. She rather liked her.

"She's pretty…flighty ain't she?" Neville asked quietly.

Luna nodded, staring absentmindedly towards the entrance. "Yes, I suppose she is."

"Oi! Luna! Neville!" Ron's gruff voice called out. It was shortly followed by a sharp 'twack' of paper hitting flash and Hermione's heated whisper.

"You don't just call out like that Ron! It's rude!"

"Sheesh, I was just getting their attention."

"Well don't."

Harry sighed, walking ahead of his two friends. He shot them an exasperated glance, before turning to Luna.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

Luna smiled, her rather benign smile easing onto her face. "A new friend."

* * *

"Room of Requirements, Room of Requirements…" Kagome muttered to herself as she walked up another flight of stairs that hopefully didn't plan on changing anytime soon. She had to get to the seventh floor, and heaven help her, was it ever hard! Sure, Luna had mentioned the whole moving stairs bit, adding a few tips on how it worked and all that, but she didn't mention the other 'I'm-an-evil-staircase-and-I'm-out-to-get-you' feeling the inanimate objects seemed to be holding for her. Her lithe legs, rather thin from months of depression, rushed up the next flight, and she let loose a tiny, triumphant cheer when she made it to the top.

And there that went. The staircase abruptly moved, causing Kagome to yelp and reach out to hold onto a railing. She had been half on, half off of the thing, and she just had to…

Wait. Wait just a moment.

Kagome glanced down, and it was with great relief that she realized that she was finally on the seventh floor. The staircase had moved her _onto _another staircase that led right up to where she wanted to be. And there was a door in front of her! Of course, the young priestess hardly could care less that she may or may not even be in the right tower, and that she still had to actually find the silly room. All she thought about was how nice it was to be on solid ground.

Oh, she hoped she didn't jinx it…

Running up the last few steps before the stairs could change their rather fickle minds, Kagome pushed through the doorway, thankful that it led to a hallway similar to what Luna had described. Not for the first time that day did Kagome thank her lucky stars that that particular witch was so helpful and kind. Surely if it had been that Hermione girl, she wouldn't have made it in to begin with.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that now was not the time to be wondering about 'what ifs'. All she had to do was look for an obvious tapestry of some man teaching trolls how to dance. At least, Kagome hoped it was obvious, since it was after all about trolls in the ballet. She snickered at the image of a troll in a tutu.

Quickly walking down the hallways, Kagome realized that she _was _in fact very lucky, if not for Luna, but for the fact that not a single teacher had heard her or run into her throughout the entire ordeal of getting up those stairs. Sure, Luna had explained that they would all be at the Sorting Feast, but Kagome found it odd that a magical school would be without security, especially when there was an apparent war going on. Luna had mentioned it only in passing, but from what Kagome could discern, there was in fact something terrible happening, that she had been totally unaware of. Even if she hadn't lived here when it was happening.

However serious her musings might have gotten, they were quickly interrupted by a booming, if not slightly maniacal, shout of "No, no. you don't twirl _left._ You twirl _right._ Right. NO, no, _this_ right."

Now Kagome would be damned, no not literally, if that didn't sound like trying to direct some sort of dance…

Rounding a corner, Kagome saw exactly what she had been looking for. After seeing the first talking picture, and the first talking tapestry as well, that had been quite a shock, Kagome became slightly hysterical. Now, after climbing that blasted stairwell, she just sort of shrugged it off. She had seen weirder…

On a long tapestry, which the blonde had assured her, _was_ in fact supposed to talk, was a thin, rakish looking man, pushing a troll out of the way of another spinning troll. He frequently heaved exasperated sighs, mixed with a wearied shout of "Let's try again, shall we?"

Kagome felt bad for him, doomed to always be trying to direct big blundering creatures into places they did not want to go.

"Excuse me? Barnabas sir?" She _thought_ that was what his name was…

He whipped around, startling the petite girl. "Yes m'dear? Whatever are you doing here? It's a feast down there!"

Kagome perked up all the same. "So you are Barnabas then? Barnabas the Barmy?"

Wrong thing to say. The man shook with suppressed anger and frustration, not all directed at Kagome though.

"I am _not_ barmy. Just Barnabas if you please."

Kagome sighed, smiled, and stalked off into the other direction. She stopped a few metres away, and started pacing the lengths of the corridors. Barnabas barely glanced at her as her continued to attempt to teach the blundering fools in his tapestry.

"_You don't necessarily need to think the words of what you require. You just kind of have to…feel them._

'Once' Kagome counted in her head, abruptly stopping at one end and turning back around.

_You need a place to stay, where no one else can find you-"_

"_I was kind of hoping you could find me though." Kagome interrupted. _

_Luna smiled. "Once you are in the room, anything you want will appear. So if you wish me to be able to visit you, then I shall be able to."_

'Twice." she repeated, spinning on her heel and heading back towards the tapestry.

"_On the third time you pass, a room shall appear."_

'Third time's the charm…' Kagome retorted in her head, nearly running past the tapestry for the hopefully last time.

And, although she was expecting it, it was still to her amazement that a door suddenly appeared directly across from Barnabas and his trolls.

"_That is the Room of Requirements."_

She turned towards the skinny man hopefully. "Please, could you not tell people I was here?"

He nodded distracted. "Don't worry. I get that request often enough. I have never said a word of the going on's in that room. I don't think I ever shall."

She smiled slightly, amused. "Thank you Barnabas."

He nodded again, before dismissing her with a loud cry of "Excuse me Troll number 4!"

Kagome turned around, excited, and wasted not a moment more before heading into the room that would undoubtedly become her living quarters for a hopefully good few months.

* * *

**Brunette: a woman with dark hair. **

Just thought you'd like to know...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Seriously. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be up trying to finish this…It's one in the morning just so you know...

**Big News!! **I just found out Hogwarts is located in SCOTLAND. So, please tell me, should I change the title to 'Of Scotland Adventures?' or maybe 'Of Hogwarts Adventures.'? I like the current one though…

(I may continue whining like this to myself for a while…)**End of Big News.**

Just to defend myself, as well as my poor characterization, I would like to take the time to point out that Luna is described as an intuitive, smart, pretty blonde witch with a firm belief in faith. She and Hermione first get into a few arguments because Hermione believes in facts and Luna in faith. Luna is also from raven claw however, so she must be intelligent, if not slightly odd. I think she would trust her instincts implicitly. If not, then…creative licence!

Also, to answer a few questions, no, Kagome didn't just 'disappear' last chapter. Sorry I didn't make that clear enough.

Kagome doesn't get caught with the whole 'I've suddenly remembered an important event' thing the barrier does because her energy automatically purifies that energy. Plus, it's to keep 'muggles' out (non magical people). And she is clearly magical…I think…

I think that's it so far…

Oh, although it hasn't been brought up, I wanted to say that the reason Kagome can speak English so well is because she learnt it in school. I know, she didn't get to go to school much, but let's just point out that because of the supposed 'exchange pen pal program' with Cho, she had to learn it and get used to it.

AND she is at Hogsmeade because Hogwarts express arrives at the station in Hogsmeade. So Kagome can just see the little alleys.

ALSO (I'm getting quiet carried away) let's ignore the whole 'no Dumbledore or Harry and co. at school' thing that was going on in Seventh Year. Instead, the wars going a whole different way. My way…

Smiles Evilly

Okay? Get it? Got it? Goood…

OH! Also, on wikipedia it said that the tapestry across from the Room of Requirements was of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls ballet. I know it probably wasn't moving, but now it is.

It's fanfiction. I can do that.


	4. Taking Action

Okay, so go on, I won't blame you for throwing those rotten tomatoes and banana peels at me. I may use a very large and somewhat akward umbrella to deflect them, but I don't blame you for chucking them. I am a horrible author. **Sorry.**

But thank you _soooo_ much for the reviews I've been getting! The real reason I even decided to update was because I noticed this story had an astonishingly large amount of reviewers for one of my stories. (hint, hint). **So**, _sorry_ for the encompassing and vague thanks, but honestly, THANK YOU. All of you. You really helped me. I worked over the course of the New Year and Christmas holidays, and although the final production is kind of short and not of the greatest quality (man, I'm really selling it to ya here, aren't I?) it's updated. And isn't that the point.

Now, onto the facts about this ... thing. I want to explain that Dumbledore is well, the Dark Lord is alive and kicking, and all the main characters (sans those like Ginny, Fred and George who are either older/younger) are turning, or are already, eighteen. And Kagome is... well, somewhere areound that age. No, I haven't decided on the pairing yet, so if you really want to put in a suggestion (and please, put some reasoning behind it besides 'OMG I lyke **3** Tom Felton, he is sooo hottt ^__^') about what pairing (s) you want, I'm all ears.

If you want to know what layout I'm basing it on, look up Hogwarts on Wikipedia, and see the really crappy drawing by J.K. Rowling of the school and the grounds. The scene between Kagome and Draco (which is abrupt, yes I know) is taking place on the cliff that overlooks the ocean that the first years ride across to get to the school.

The Room of Requirement does NOT supply food, but it has given Kagome some amazingly real-looking Hogwarts robes, (without a logo) that lets her blend in. And if you're wondering where her food for the first three days came from, lets all look back to the giant yellow backpack that holds god knows what and last a really long time.

LAST THING!! I'm sorry about the OC-ness of Draco. I'm obviously very bad at writing about mean and petty characters, so I kinda just started developing his personality into my own little moulding.

**BE KIND, REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!** (although, if you ask my friends, I'm not the best follow-through type person...)

* * *

There was something distinctly... poetic about a grown man, who was both seemingly well-taught and of good breeding, trying to direct uneducated, uncouth, and _very_ uncoordinated creatures into anything that resembled an aesthetic production. Kagome was positive there was some commonly-heard saying that described the process. She cocked her head slightly as her newly acquainted friend attempted to fit one of the more... manly ogres into a frilly, pink tutu, muffling any giggles that attempted to surface.

The young teenager was sitting just outside of her current room, her legs gently folded underneath her, staring long and hard at the tapestry. Her dark raven hair was pinned up, out of her face and out of her way, and her searching eyes were contemplating something extraordinary. Something full of meaning and substance. Something philosophical.

Why hadn't anyone thought of making this tapestry into a television show?

Or whatever it was the witches and wizards watched for entertainment. Kagome smiled slightly, already feeling some of the excitement returning to her from times long, long ago. It was so odd and unusual for her to be feeling this way, able to calmly contemplate the moving picture before her. Ever since that day...

Well things simply hadn't been the same.

Barnabas turned around, his head in his hands, heaving pointed, exasperated sighs. Kagome straightened up slightly, already ready. It was hard waiting patiently for a man who distinctly told her he had no faith in tolerance.

And it came. "I don't know what I'm going to do. We'll never be ready in time." He shook his head dejectedly, and locked eyes with Kagome for a brief moment. He turned the other way.

Kagome got up, as calmly and elegantly as was possible, and stood politely in front of Barnabas. A few moments passed before the 'choreographer' of sorts relented.

"Directing trolls isn't easy you know."

Kagome nodded patronizingly. "I'm sure it's not."

"They never want to do dress rehearsals, which are pointless anyway, seeing as they can't remember where they're supposed to be."

Kagome nodded again. "Yes, I'm sure it's hard. But Barnabas-"

"Lord Barnabas."

"Okay. Lord Barnabas. Remind me again why you are doing this in the first place?"

"The Queen, Miss. It's always for the Queen."

Kagome nodded again, fighting the smile that naturally decided to make its way onto her face. "That's right; she wanted to see the trolls dancing. But why tutus? Why not something more... I don't know, manly?"

Barnabas shook his head. "It's pointless. They're all females anyway."

Kagome's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "You're kidding."

"I never kid."

Kagome nodded. "I'm not surprised." She didn't feel the need to elaborate on either of the points. The fact that Barnabas was serious all day, all year, all _century_ most likely, or the fact that even a female troll couldn't pull of the frilly tutu, was not exactly high on her debating mind.

It had been three days since Kagome had... well, snuck into the castle, and besides Luna, the only person she could remotely consider her friend was Lord Barnabas, the proud, rather loony man who was oddly devoted to a queen Kagome was almost positive had died several centuries ago.

Oh well, live and let live.

Barnabas had already turned back to his dancers, and Kagome, moving back to lean against the door, was already turned back to her real contemplation.

The past. She sighed. It was always the past.

But this time, it was not how to run away from it. Neither was it how to return to it. No, this time around it was all about how to hide it.

Kagome wanted to learn. She wanted to meet people and befriend people, to discover about London's magical powers. But how to explain her supposedly extinct powers, without talking about the past? The oh-so-painful, I'm never coming back, past? And how was she supposed to think about it all, _without_ coming back to those buried, unwanted memories?

"You know, in my experience, sometimes it is better to not think, and to simply... do."

The voice of Barnabas interrupted her thoughts, reading them uncannily, as per usual these days, and Kagome looked up only to see the thin man's surprisingly intimidating presence to be looming over her. Which of course was rather odd, seeing as he was stuck in the tapestry, and decidedly shorter then her.

She shook her head, staring dejectedly at the ground. Unusual fear filled her, taking over her normal, stubborn, and she'll admit, somewhat reckless, disposition.

"But if I just... take action, what will the consequences be? I'm so _tired_ of risking myself without a guarantee." Time and time again she put her life, and her emotional well-being, on the line. She wanted assurance. She wanted promises people intended to keep, even though she knew they never did.

Barnabas smiled, his unusually gentle manner calming Kagome somewhat.

"Life is never guaranteed child. We need to risk it in order to truly live it."

The raven haired teenager smiled. For a supposedly barmy old man, Barnabas only spoke the wise truth.

"I know. I learnt that the hard way."

He smiled knowingly, and Kagome nodded to him slightly. It was time to get out of here, and into the world.

* * *

"Luna! Wait, hold up! Luna!"

The blonde slowed down, her nose still buried in a book, even as the priestess approached her. Kagome, far from out of shape, quickly caught up to her, her breathing still regular.

"Luna! Hello! Are you seeing this?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, congratulations. One moment please." She continued reading her book.

Standing in the expansive hallway, thousands of students milling around her, Kagome felt oddly vulnerable. As if at any given moment, one of the students would call her out for being a fraud. Or a certain clueless friend would discover that she had hitched a ride here...

She scowled. She could, and would, take care of herself, and relying on others only ever brought trouble. Whatever Cho thought if she saw her, well that was simply her own problem.

"Welcome to the world of magic." Luna's words brought her back down to earth. Kagome smiled her bright attitude returning full force.

"Thanks. I'm actually very glad to be here." _And so far, not regretting it at all._

Luna laughed, her entire body quietly shaking, making no attempt to hide it. She patted Kagome on the back distractedly, already starting to walk away, the last few bubbles of joy escaping her lips. "You're so casual at sometimes, but when it all boils down to it, you really are quite polite. Must be your breeding."

Kagome cocked her head slightly, slightly confused by the rapid English, and by the blonde's odd mannerism. She was pretty damn insightful. "And you find this funny?"

Luna nodded. "You're just very colourful. I like colourful people."

Kagome sighed, tilting her head upwards. She wasn't sure she understood Luna, but the oddity did not bother her. Plus, she knew a compliment when she heard one, and appreciated it coming from the woman who had helped her so much already.

Her bright blue eyes, always restless, stared up above, peering at the wide, looming ceiling that opened up into one of the topmost towers. She had no clue as to which tower they were in, nor where it led, but figured it didn't matter anyway. Because she was here and she was out experiencing it all. What had happened in the past didn't matter at this point, and she knew Luna would never pry her for the information. Inhaling long and deep, Kagome felt absolutely none of the usual hindrance or stifling fear. She was free.

"Thanks. And I mean, I needed to get out eventually right? The room doesn't seem to produce food, and I've run out of supplies..."

Luna laughed. "If you want, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for me to bring food from the Great Hall to you."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll go get my own."

The blonde nodded, and a comfortable silence descended over the two.

"So... what are you doing now?" Kagome asked, still smiling benevolently.

"Heading to class."

Kagome frowned a little. Something was bothering her, dampening her new mood...

"Hey, do you happen to know a Cho Chang in this school?"

Luna nodded, looking away from the book. "She's in my house." Kagome stared at Luna for a moment. "Ravenclaw."

Kagome smiled gently, disappointed. "Ah, then I guess I'll have to avoid your classes, right?" From the slightly impromptu, and always begrudging, explanation Barnabas had given her the other day, concerning houses and what not, Luna most likely had classes with Cho. And Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to face her worry-prone friend quite yet.

Luna looked up again from her book. "You know Cho then?"

Kagome nodded silently. "Yeah, she's the reason I made it here. Or rather, the reason that I discovered this place. "

Luna put a finger to her lip in a silent expression. "It's something I should keep quite about then."

Kagome looked up at Luna, smiling. "Yeah. Thanks. I promise, even though you don't ask, one day I'll tell you the truth."

Already back to her book, Luna smiled. "Don't worry. I trust my instincts. You aren't here to cause evil."

Kagome laughed quietly. Even though she hated the label sometimes, it simply wasn't in her nature to do tainted and wicked things. She was a protector, and it wasn't in the job description to be that way. She was well aware that any major impure actions on her part would result in catastrophe. Especially now the she and the jewel were...

Well, let's just say closer then she would like.

"Alright then, since I can't come to your class, I'm going to head back this way. Explore a little."

Luna nodded. "I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. And thanks for not acting surprised that I came down here."

Before Luna had the chance to respond, Kagome darted back the path she had just taken, trusting her physique to get her wherever she wanted to go. She already knew a place she wanted to go to. The blonde smiled to herself.

"I'm not surprised in the least."

After all, Luna knew where to place her faith.

* * *

The air rushed around him as he stalked away, making his robes fly behind him like wings on a bird. The few remaining students left in the hallway averted their eyes, not out of respect or disgust, but out of trepidation. The blonde smirked to himself, knowing he could easily control these people.

Fear is the easiest way to manipulate individuals after all.

Since the class had started, Care of Magical Creatures was simply too bothersome to even make the effort to get there. And while he missed the chance to annoy the three Gryffindor nitwits, or torture the lumbering teacher, today was simply not the day for that. There were always more opportunities.

His family was pressuring him to become an official Death Eater, seeing as he was turning eighteen this year. And while he held nothing, absolutely nothing, in higher value then his family and his family's name, he found himself hesitating when his father told him about it. Why should he? He always knew it would happen one day. Ask him in any other year, and Draco would have proudly boasted about it. It was what made his family his. And yet... he didn't want to admit it, but becoming a Death Eater... scared him. Following in his father's footsteps, suffering their fate...

He sighed. He was so good at compartmentalizing his life, storing away his compassion and his pity, that it was a surprise for him to feel this way. To not accept it happily right away.

Draco made his way through the castle, eventually passing through the Slytherin hallways and into one of the many courtyards. Unconsciously he had already taken the usual path for today, and had inconveniently come out by the Forbidden Forest. He frowned. There went that idea. Oh well, at least he was near the stupid giant's hutch of a home, maybe he would wait around the area and catch a few opportune moments with the rest of the class.

Sighing, Draco changed directions slightly, resolving himself to a dull afternoon. Just around the corner was the lake, and even though the blonde appeared to detest the whole nature thing quite a bit, one of his favourite places throughout Hogwarts was the view from the grounds. The pristine pond, rarely interrupted, and the ever-rich earth were the small things that nobody would ever believe him to enjoy. It was peaceful, a place away from people who would judge his every move, criticize his every decision.

However, as he turned the corner, Draco forced himself to a sudden stop. There was someone sitting in his exact spot, and from the size and build of the person, it wasn't anyone Draco was afraid of. His ice blue eyes tightened in anger. He wouldn't take this today.

"Oi! You there!" he shouted, making his way towards the, supposedly female, person.

She tensed slightly, but did not turn to meet him. Draco got angrier.

"Hey! When someone's talking to you, you better turn around. Especially when it's someone like me."

He couldn't be sure, but from his vantage point he thought he saw her lip quirk up in a smile.

"Oh, is that so?" a sweet, melodic voice rang out. "And who would you be exactly?"

This caught the blonde off guard, and he sneered. "Well maybe if you would turn around you could find out. Everyone at this school knows me."

The brunette sighed. It wouldn't be too odd for her to admit she had no clue who he was, right? And there was no way he could recognize every face at this humongous school. There was not much likelihood that he would know she didn't go here. She groaned. Troublesome...

It was such a pretty view though, and she had been enjoying it until now. Kagome turned around, trepidation filling her body.

Both sets of crystalline blue eyes widened slightly as they caught a hold of each other.

Even being surrounded by beautiful people in the past, Kagome had to admit that this one was particularly alluring. It was something about the combination of pale, platinum hair and the muted blue eyes that burned with passion that created the imposing and charismatic presence. His attitude made her smile slightly. Beauty combined with a horrible personality was something she was by far used to, and almost welcomed.

Draco on the other hand was positive that he had never seen this woman in all his life. He would have remembered those eyes; filled with so many emotions he couldn't even begin to decipher them. Or how her dark, pitch black hair moulded her expression into one of curious innocence. He blinked, taken aback slightly.

Both teenagers snapped back into reality, their observations of one another only taking up a millisecond of the time. But what neither of them knew was how much that millisecond would change each of them.

Kagome looked at the boy, already having had gotten past his fair looks. "I still haven't the slightest clue who you are."

Draco wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad one. On one hand, he was proud and boastful of his family name. But on the other, today was a day that he wanted to get away from the expectations that came with it. From the questions.

Kagome smiled as the man faltered slightly. He looked contemplative, and something in his eyes told her he wasn't prepared for a full-fledge argument.

"But how about joining me? The view's spectacular." _Although, he would probably know that._

To his own immense surprise, something in Draco wanted to go sit down. To talk to a person who didn't fear him or look up to him. He scowled at himself. Malfoy's did not think like that. They knew what they wanted, and they took it.

This woman was in his spot. She should be the one to leave.

He sat down, letting his long legs dangle off the edge of the cliff. If she didn't plan on leaving, then he would just have to see how much she could stand of him before she left. He wasn't about to give her the same fake facade he gave all the other girls he had to impress. He wasn't going to mellow down or sweeten up for her.

Kagome kicked out her legs, staring into the cold, pitch black waters below. Sometimes, when she truly thought about what had occurred in the past, letting herself go didn't seem like such an awful thing. To just... fall, it didn't seem like it was the wrong decision.

But she knew it was the easy way out. The wrong way to go about heartache and despair. And even as she looked down upon the murky waters, Kagome knew she would never jump. There was still too much to live for in this world.

"Why did you come here?" she wondered out loud, not looking at the blonde beside her.

He snorted, catching her assumption. "I'm not pitiful enough to jump of the cliff." Then he stared at her angrily with his pale blue eyes. "But you're pathetic enough to do that though, aren't you?"

Kagome smiled, her humour overpowering the enormous amount of shock she felt. Her? Commit suicide? She laughed. What a presumptuous little boy. "You know, you may not believe this, but even if I jumped of this cliff, I would live."

She stood up abruptly, swinging her legs onto the ground and raising herself perilously close to the edge. She looked out angrily into the ocean.

"I could just let myself fall. Right now. And I would still come out of it alright."

Kagome shook with fury. These were the emotions she had suppressed for so long, ones that for months hadn't made it out. But now, standing beside this man that knew absolutely nothing about her, not her name or even her age, it was all coming back to her.

That stupid jewel. The damned, idiotic, possessed jewel.

"You must be a mudblood to have such uncontrollable mood-swings." He snapped at the girl. What a raving lunatic. Purebloods did not behave in this fashion.

Kagome flashed her angry eyes on him. While she had no clue what mudblood meant, she could recognize an insulting tone when she heard one.

But he was right. What was wrong with her? Mood swings, yeah, those were normal for her. Or they were at least. But the anger? This uncontrollable, pointless anger, not even directed at the right person? It wasn't in her to act so rudely towards someone who had not done anything to set her off. He blue eyes dimmed.

She just had to suppress the memories and think about it later.

She sat down, folding her legs underneath her. "Sorry. You must thing I'm insane."

Draco frowned at her meekness. "Of course I do. Certifiably so."

Although he'd never admit it, Draco took some pleasure in the way her defeated face tightened up into a smile. It made her entire face light up and her bright eyes glow. It was an open, honest smile, one Draco never saw in the world he lived in.

Kagome sighed, the smile still on her face. "Yeah, I know. I probably am, in all honesty."

Looking out into the ocean, feeling the salty breeze on her skin, gazing out into the beautiful, breathtaking scenery, truly made Kagome ache for a world she had been banished from. From an age where things were never complicated.

Kagome frowned. What a pesky time for her to think about these things. She had to... do something. She needed to leave.

Standing up, Kagome met the cool eyes of her blonde companion. She probably looked like a deer frozen in headlights.

Putting her friendliest smile on, Kagome kneeled down and held out her hand. "Kagome Higurashi."

Draco looked at it and scoffed. Who knew if her insanity was contagious? But looking into her face, seeing the forced smile, he felt a pang in his stomach. He didn't take the offered hand, but stared into her depthless eyes.

"Draco Malfoy."

A genuine smile replaced the one on her face, and Kagome laughed slightly. "Well Draco Malfoy, it was a pleasure meeting you." She stood up, glancing out into the ocean one last time. "I hope I can see you on a better day."

Although he didn't say it, Draco almost wished for the same thing. To meet her on a day when troubling things weren't on his mind. He almost replied, but by the time he looked up, the girl was already a few feet away, her back turned to him.

Oh well. A fluke of the day. Wouldn't happen again.

But before Draco resigned himself to the dull ocean, the sweet voice rang out once more.

"Oh, and Draco?" he turned around, a sneer automatically on his face. "I don't know what type of problems you are dealing with, but don't over-analyze it, 'kay? As long as you do what your heart tells you to, and do what you honestly want to do, then you can never make the wrong choice. You won't regret it later on."

"There's always more to it then that." He grit out, angry she could possible assume it was as easy as that. That his problems were so trivial as to be solved like that.

She smiled a knowing smile. "Is there really?"

But before he could answer, the girl had turned around and gone.

-----

**Love is in the air!! **

**La-dee-da-dum**


	5. Starting Out

Before you start up with the rotten fruit again, let me side track you for a moment here with some very important news…

DID YOU KNOW THERE WAS A HARRY POTTER WIKI?! A WIKIPEDIA DEDICATED TO EVERYTHING THAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THROUGH REREADING THE BOOK?! WHERE HAS THIS BEEN ALL MY LIFE?

**EDIT/** Alright, alright, I seem to be getting a rather large amount of defending reviewers for this - I WAS WRONG!! Hahaha, the site was, but oh well. He's actually 22. Which isn't old when you consider how long it takes to make a movie **/END EDIT**

Hello.

I won't bore you with a long speech here, (except I did) just another quick apology for the long update (although, I've come to anticipate them, so possibly, over time, you can too. Or, you know, just get angry at me. I'm good with that too).

But I was looking through some of the reviews (I am SO sorry I haven't replied, exams and other stuff have kept me busy! No excuse, but still) and I noticed a couple of questions I had..err…forgotten to answer. Like I think I referred to Cho as her penpal one chapter, then as her cousin the next (blame it on my wayward mind, I tend to start thinking of other stories half-way through my current ones) and so I'm going to fix that.

Actually, that's the only one I remember. I have a horrible memory. So that's why I'm having this long speech up here. If anyone has any questions I've 'neglected' to answer, or were just curious about, but never asked 'cause they knew the author was crap and wouldn't reply, please leave them in a review or pm after this chapter – I'll pay special attention and reply to everyone this time. But uh…possibly only this time. I'm going to be busy following the next couple of weeks.

I won't actually say I **promise** you though, 'cause whenever I do that I end up forgetting…hehehe.

So thanks, again again, for sticking with me up until now. This chapter is…long-ish, and I'm starting on some romance for your viewing pleasure, even if it isn't much.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) and Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi) are some other person's insanely great invention; I just torture them endlessly in the world of fanfiction.

* * *

**

Nothing could be greater, she thought with renewed vigour, then this place. Absolutely nothing.

And when deceitful thoughts of a rural village and laughing friends snuck into her head, Kagome just hurried them right back out. Because right now, she could be at peace with the world, and thinking those thoughts just jeopardized the whole thing.

And so that was why nothing in the world could be better then this.

Because today was the day she had decided on starting her brand new career. Or at least, she planned on sneaking into a classroom teaching what could possibly be a brand new career. At least it promised to be interesting.

Settling herself into one place was hard. Everywhere she turned she saw new and exciting things just waiting to be turned over and caressed with the hands of someone just wanting to know _more._ Every time she looked out the looming window she saw rolling lands and majestic scenery that screamed of a refreshing new lifestyle, a way away from the depression and anger.

Currently the young priestess was waiting in her room for Luna to come and take her away to one of the less obtrusive and observant classes. Every few seconds that ticked by made Kagome's well-trained body tense further and further. She kept on pacing around her room, one that had been modeled after Cho's room back before she had left; she couldn't take the memories of her own room, and glancing at the clock, insistent that it, as a matter of fact, had _not_ moved an inch since she last looked.

Just as Kagome was prepared to pounce on the next thing that stirred suspiciously, the door flung open, a gesture that not only made the warrior of the past jump up in surprise, but also made her blush to her roots in embarrassment. Oh how glad she was that no one could see her now!

"Alright, alright, I'm here." The young blonde muttered, not loud enough to be considered a shout, but not quite enough to be considered her normal fluttery voice.

Instead of screaming out a long, exasperated '_Finally_', Kagome just rushed over to the blonde in joy. She didn't say a word, but Luna didn't need any to understand what she was getting at. Silently she shoved a box towards the excited foreigner, enjoying the look of pure joy the girl got when she opened it.

"Oh!! I hope it fits!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

Luna looked over the petite girl whose stance unconsciously made up for any height difference between the two. "I think it will. The robes are long enough to cover the fact that they might not anyway."

Kagome's face lit up into a brilliant smile. "I'm going to go try it on then."

Noiselessly a changing room appeared, fulfilling the silent need. Stepping into it, it took Kagome scarce minutes to figure out how the odd western clothing worked. Normally she would have asked for Luna's assistance, but her odd disfiguration because of... well, because of _that_, made her less then anxious to have anyone see her body.

Quickly she slipped her shoes back on and watched as the changing room walls dissolved away with little surprise. Already she was becoming accustomed to the odd magic surrounding the Room of Requirements.

She held up her hand, watching the large sleeves slip over her forearm. Below her the edges of the robe covered her feet completely. She laughed.

"How does it look?"

Luna's wide blue eyes took in Kagome's appearance, a small smile on her face. It must have been something about how the woman held herself usually, but with the large black fabric swallowing up her petite Asian frame it made Luna realize how tiny the woman actually was.

"Perfect." She said with a smile.

Kagome laughed again. "Luna, I am so excited! This class, it's about Magical Creatures right?"

Luna nodded. They had come up with the plan a few hours ago; when an off hand comment one of the students had made caught Kagome's attention. She had been walking around Hogwarts aimlessly, she found that as long as she was quick enough on her feet and spread out her sense far enough to avoid the caretaker who was always somewhere nearby she could do so without any one the wiser, when she had overheard a group of first years coming back from the class. Immediately she had rushed to Luna, already having a fix on the girl's unique aura, and asked her about it.

Luna thought the older girl was endearing and gladly told her about it, talking to great lengths about how sad she was that the teacher didn't talk about any of the many creatures she and her father had discussed, even though it was vital to their wizarding and witching careers. It was then that Luna noted that the teacher, Rubeus Hagrid, would be by far the easiest teacher to sneak a few lessons in on, seeing as he was usually oblivious in the first place. And even if he did discover her, Hagrid was by far the kindest of the Hogwarts teachers. And that's when Kagome's impulsiveness flared.

And now here they were, Kagome dressed in Luna's old Ravenclaw robes, since although the room provided her with nondescript black robes, apparently she needed some sort of logo and tie to go with them, ready to sneak into a class full of supposed geniuses who would hopefully never notice the extra addition. Or at least not care enough to make a note of it.

Excited, Kagome nervously hopped over to Luna again, trying to relax her body. She may be every part the warrior, able to survive the long, hard-won battles, but Kagome had never been an apt liar.

"Should we leave then?" Luna calmly asked.

Kagome gnawed on her lower lip. She was worried about some of the students finding out about her. If they were half as intuitive as Luna was, it was certain she would be discovered. But the priestess let a calm smile spread over her face.

"Yup!" she said, excited. "Because after all, if I keep on hiding, there will never have been a point of coming here."

Although Luna didn't know the details, she nodded her head anyway.

Opening the door and practically running outside, Kagome come face to face with Barnabas. She smiled to him politely.

"Hello Lord Barnabas, how are you this afternoon?" Even though she asked the question calmly, Kagome was dying to be on her way, trying not to bounce from leg to leg.

The musky hallway was afire with patches of sunlight sneaking through from who knows where, burning through the swirling air, lighting up the many portraits that lined the hallway. Barnabas smiled uncannily. "Why just fine. And may I add you look dashing in that Ravenclaw uniform. Not up to any trouble though I hope."

She smiled. "Thank you!" she proclaimed earnestly, letting the compliment flood away some of her nerves. Barnabas was much kinder to her these days, having had taken a fondness to the polite Japanese woman. "Of course I'm not up to anything." Her smile got a little wider at this, and soon the 'Lord' was smiling along with her.

"Well then I hope all goes well." He said mysteriously, and Kagome laughed. She hoped so too.

A silent nod from Luna and the two were on there way again, Kagome yelling a quick but formal goodbye to the man in the tapestry.

It was odd, Kagome thought as the two hurried to the class, that she rarely encountered anyone in her hallway. Nearly every other one was bustling with student activity, pupils rushing from class to class or visiting friends with boisterous laughter. And yet, hers was almost deserted. Maybe it had to do with a certain peculiar choreographer. She shrugged. It didn't really matter anyway.

As Luna and Kagome walked across the courtyard, the two fell into a easy chatter, taking up conversation as effortlessly as if they had been friends for year rather then a several short weeks. Kagome grilled the young blonde tirelessly, excitement flowing through her.

"The professor is…Hagrid! Right? We just call him Professor Hagrid?"

Luna nodded. "Some even just call him Hagrid, but they're usually his friends so it'd be safe to stick to Professor."

"And we're taking classes with … Slytherin?" a nod. "And they're colors are green and silver?" Kagome looked down at her own pitch black robes, the blue and silver tie standing prominently out.

Luna smiled. "Yes. Usually we have lessons with the Hufflepuff's, but for some reason, toady they shifted it around."

Kagome was silently thankful it hadn't been switch to Gryffindor's, and simultaneously happy she'd remembered the names. "Do you know what they class is about today?" She knew it wouldn't be demons, but maybe they went by different names these days…

Luna cocked her head. "I believe it's about unicorns today. But that's just what I gathered from the last class."

Unable to stop herself – or rather, able but unwilling – Kagome asked "Unicorns? Like…the horses with horns?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, the one and the same. But they're hard to placate, and I know that it'd be hard for Professor Hagrid to keep a live specimen of one without actually capturing it."

Unicorns? Kagome laughed silently. It figured. Why should she stop believing at demons and spirits and such?

She smiled wistfully. "Unicorns. They're so much more pleasant sounding then anything I've been against..."

She shook off the thought and turned back towards Luna. "And you're sure Cho's not in this class?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. This class is an elective, and Cho is not taking it. I made sure for you."

Kagome smiled. Luna, despite any of her absent minded tendencies, was truly a good person. A pleasant buzz went through her every time she saw the young blonde girl, and she was proud and infinitely lucky to have befriended her.

"We're almost there…" Luna said absently, unaware of the Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome smiled, focusing on rolling up the long sleeves, preventing her from thinking too hard about what other feelings she was lugging up. For someone like her, nothing these wizard creatures, kindly unicorn or not, could harm her. She was much more concerned about what her own mind had in store for her then anyone else's.

She shook her head. Focus Kagome.

Suddenly the area widened up into a giant field, the grass alight with sunshine. Kagome sighed happily, revelling in the warm weather.

"The only thing I'd be worried about would be your lack of wand." Luna looked over at Kagome, her light blue eyes anything but judgmental. "This class rarely uses their wands, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Kagome stretched her arms above her heads, trying to release tension. "Ok. I'll need to get one of those then, won't I? If I want to try and learn this stuff some more."

As they started down a long winding path of stone steps, Luna spoke quietly, aware of the fast approaching students. "We can always try to head to Ollivander's during break, but they've been a little strict about letting students go since You-Know-Who's resurrection."

Kagome stared at Luna blankly. "You-Know-Huh?"

Luna giggled. "Oh right. I suppose you don't know who. I'll tell you about it later if you want."

Excited, Kagome nodded. "I'd love that."

Before the young priestess had the chance to further interrogate Luna, the two came upon another wide field, this one filled with other witches and wizards, or so Kagome assumed. She tensed at the crowd.

Luna however pushed forward, lightly pulling Kagome along with her. Slightly nervous at the jumble of bodies, Kagome let the young, and weaker, girl drag her along. As they got closer to the front, Kagome spotted a quaint little hut overlooking a pumpkin patch. It was small and wooden, large enough for only one man, although she's seen families living in places with just as much space, if not less. She tensed further, physically compelling herself not to remember what other homes she'd seen so long ago that resembled this little english one.

"That's Professor Hagrid." Luna pointed towards a large man with more hair then Kagome thought possible. He was also the man she had seen when she'd first gotten off the train. He was coming out of the house – his, Kagome assumed – waving goodbye to whoever was still inside.

Despite his outward appearance, Kagome felt herself smiling at the man's kind smiled. No one smiled like that and had ulterior motives.

She felt some tension smooth out of her shoulders, and she softly grinned at the giant before her

This could turn out great…

* * *

Inside Hagrid's home sat three students, waving goodbye to the Professor's back. One was a bushy-haired, frowning girl, and the other two males, both wearing exasperated looks on their faces.

"Look." Hermione started, staring abjectly at the 'tea' in front of her, if it could be called that. "All I'm saying is that well yes, I agree we need to find You-Know-Who's" a quick glance. "Alright, Voldemort's hiding place, I just don't think Malfoy's the way to go about it! It's a dead lead!"

Ron frowned, glaring broodingly out the window at the blonde in question. "What, are you saying you like that git?!"

Bristling, the girl turned towards her… friend. "Ronald Weasly! If you think for a moment that I-"

"Hey." Harry said abruptly, quelling the argument quickly. "Look, isn't that that Kagome girl we were talking to before?"

At this, Hermione cut off, mid-rant. "The one on the train?"

Harry just nodded

"Yeah. She's dressed in different robes though."

Hermione peered out the window with him. And sure enough, there she was, decked out in Ravenclaw – certainly not Hufflepuff – robes, and laughing next to "Luna Lovegood?"

This time Ron laughed. "So the weirdo on the train is hanging out with Loony?"

But Hermione frowned, ignoring the red-head all-together. "You know, if there's anyone to be suspicious of, it's her."

"Her?" Ron said disbelievingly. "But she's just a little girl?!"

Hermione turned back to Harry, leaning over the little table. "She comes in at the start of the year claiming to be Hufflepuff, doesn't show up for the Great Feast, then weeks later we finally see her and she's in Ravenclaw clothing? It doesn't add up."

Then she glanced at Ron and with a huff said "I'm sure she's our age Ron, and as you can see, she's definitely the same age as Malfoy. They're in class together."

Ron started arguing, and Harry just nodded his head absently. "But she doesn't seem evil."

He stated the fact calmly, trying to avoid arguing with his friend, never mind that they were already going at it. But it _was_ completely irrational to guess that just because someone was hiding something; it had to be his impending doom. After all, look at what had happened with Remus and Sirius. They had been keeping a huge secret – Sirius' transformations and Remus' condition – and Harry had come to fully believe the two responsible for his parent's deaths. Even though one turned out to be a great teacher and supporter over the last few years, and the other was his godfather. Or at least, briefly was his godfather, Harry thought with a wince. Of course, there was the thing with Moody, and Harry has fully trusted him too, so maybe Hermione wasn't completely crazy for the thought. She rarely was anyway. Maybe he just didn't want to believe even the petite Asian next to Luna had it out for him as well.

Hermione just scowled, at Ron and at Harry, not saying anything. She continued to glare out the window suspiciously until the class moved on.

Something wasn't right with that girl…and she intended to find out what.

* * *

As Professor Hagrid approached the group, some students started to crowd in further, and Kagome glanced furtively around. Most were Ravenclaws, their eyes studiously fixed towards the lumbering man, but there were also many Slytherins crowded at the back. Most looked begrudged to be here, and from what Kagome had overheard, they really were. She was sure that not all of the students in that house were like what rumours she'd heard, but this lot certainly didn't look happy.

As she glanced behind quickly, Kagome's eye flitted over a certain blonde student, passing over him absent-mindedly – before jolting back.

She'd recognize those pale blue eyes and prestigious good looks anywhere, despite the fact that she'd met with him once, and even then it was briefly. He was definitely the type of person to stand out. Draco Malfoy – if her memory served correct.

It seemed he too noticed her, and with a small smiled, she waved at him. He didn't wave back, not that she'd really expected he would, but the slight nod he gave her in her direction made her widen her smile further. The indication had been slight – unnoticeable surely, and possibly even absent-mindedly, but she'd seen it all the same. Those were certainly better results then some of the other stand-offish guys she'd met in the past.

A deep lumbering voice broke her out of her thoughts, and Kagome quickly turned back around. Professor Hagrid now stood in front of the mass of students, a wide smile on his face.

"'Allo there evr'one! Got a real treat for yeh today, 's very thankful that he'd stick 'round."

His smile was so bright that Kagome felt herself smiling in response. Even his way of speaking made her grin, although she'd stopped trying to follow the thick accent soon after it became apparent he hadn't actually started the lesson yet, but was just speculating about the 'treat' he had in store for them today. Kagome was uncertain. She'd thought the class was about unicorns, not chocolate.

But his soothing voice made her relax in the crowd slightly, and Kagome let the smile linger on her face longer then it normally would have. After a few moments of grand gestures, Kagome managed to pick up on the interested stares and followed everyone's glances as the enthusiastic man indicated wildly towards the forest beside him. A few nervous groans followed, but the crowd generally started moving.

Walking with the others, Kagome turned to Luna. "What's going on?" she asked, curious and a little hesitant.

Luna smiled. "It seems the unicorn has stuck around for today. Hagrid's going to show us him."

Smiling, Kagome started forward at a faster pace, this time dragging the girl along with her. With a brief breath of fresh air they ducked ahead of the crowd, Kagome's stance became less and less tense as they moved further away.

Luna looked at Kagome. "Do you not like crowds?"

Instead of dwelling on Luna's intuitivism, Kagome just nodded. "I'm much more at peace with the forest then I am in mobs of people. Anything can happen with that many people milling around you, and you'd be completely unaware."

Luna grinned, silent reassurance. "Well I don't find students here generally life-threatening, anything can happen. We can stay up ahead if you'd like."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, but I can deal with it. I don't want to hinder you anymore then I have."

As Luna stepped over a tree root, the class delving deeper into the forest, the blonde just smiled benignly. "It's no problem. That's what friends are for."

Kagome tried not to still herself, pushing through with Luna. Friends? The last friends she'd made ended up breaking her heart, and Kagome couldn't just hand it over again. It certainly hadn't been there fault, but the heart ache happened all the same.

But hadn't she been talking about how lucky she was to have a friend like Luna just moments ago? So instead of refusing the offer, Kagome smiled and thanked the young girl.

Finally, the group came to a stop at a clearing where huge rays of sun filtered through. The Professor smiled, and then let out a long, piercing whistle that had her and Luna wincing.

Suddenly a bright white shape emerged from the surrounding foliage – horn first- before the entire majestic creature unveiled itself. Several students gasped, while a couple of others snickered, amused at the astonishment of others. Kagome, however, ignored all of them, focusing in on the creature, excited, if not a little dazed.

It was regal and proud, head held high, but something about the slim neck and pure white fur gave it a certain vulnerability to the girl. A gentle but deadly horn protruded from it's forehead, and it's innocent eyes flickered from Professor Hagrid to the crowd nervously. It was young and unaware of the taint in the human world.

But this wasn't what struck Kagome the hardest. Instead it was the thick purity rolling off the creature in waves, nearly knocking her over. She doubted the other students felt the same overwhelming head rush she did at first sight of the unicorn, but then again, none of them were likely to be priestesses.

It was nothing like what she'd seen in the Feudal Era. Sad to say, at least for her, almost everything there was tainted and used to the deaths that occurred regularly. In fact, most were the causes of the grief. But what stood before her was like a fairytale fantasy stepped out of a book. It was a slim and beautiful, looking for all intents and purposes like a well groomed horse of high standing, with a graceful and natural looking horn atop its head.

The Professor was babbling again, but Kagome couldn't hear it, her eyes fixed on the unicorn. Slowly, almost imperviously, she locked eyes with the creature, and unconsciously drifted closer to it. His human eyes met her with certain knowledge, and Kagome knew the unicorn saw in herself what she recognized in it. Purity. A side affect she had whether she really deserved it or not. Slowly she started walking forward, her eyes locked with his.

Suddenly a voice was in her ear, and it took a moment for Kagome to recognize the gentle, dreamy voice as Luna's. "Kagome, where are you going?"

Snapping out of her daze, she turned to the blonde. "Er..well.."

But whatever it was she was going to say she soon forgot, as a gentle nudge on her shoulder snapped her gaze back to the front. Suddenly Kagome noticed the unnatural silence of the class and turned around.

The first thing she saw was its eyes, innocently questioning her. Probably trying to figure out what she was. She too looked at him questioningly, before reaching out a hand and grazing its cheek, her eyes gentle.

She heard the teacher's rapid babble before she felt him approaching. She tuned into what he was saying, curious, but never let her eyes stray from the unicorn's.

"Well lookey here! I've ne'er seen one take a liking 'wards anyone before!" he was excited again, coming up to stand right behind Kagome.

The muted whisperings started up again, and Kagome realized what she was doing was the exact opposite of what she should be doing. Attracting attention was definitely not going to help her stay hidden. But despite the risk, up close the unicorn was to hard to resist. She was just so excited.

The creature was beautiful and Kagome smiled up at it, grinning as it nuzzled her cheek affectionately. If these were the creatures of the wizarding world she had nothing to worry about from this strange universe.

* * *

When Draco had first shown up for class, it certainly was not because of the strange girl he'd met last time. It was only because Crabbe and Goyle needed to attend, otherwise they'd fail the lousy course, and he was simply doing them a favour by accompanying them.

And when he had shown up for said class, and the first thing he'd seen was said girl, laughing next to Loony Lovegood, of all people, it was certainly not because he wanted to see her. It was just because she was dressed in house robes today, and he'd be curious where the unremarkable girl was from – certainly not Slytherin. She'd have known who he was if she'd been in Slytherin.

He was just scowling at the general miseries in life when unwillingly his eyes went back to her – not that they'd wanted to or anything – and she was staring right back at him.

And to his surprise (not that he'd admit that) she smiled one of her genuine, down-to-earth smiles at him, giving him a gentle wave, and he'd blinked in gentile astonishment. Surely by now she would have heard about who he was? If she had, was there even a chance she'd be smiling like that?

He was a Malfoy, for god's sake, why should he care?

Just as he was about to give her one of his most fearsome scowls, the idiot teacher started yammering away at the class, and she turned away, her body tense. He shut down the oncoming thought of 'why', and joyfully, tuned out the lumbering oaf up front. He may show up for this class, but it certainly didn't mean he had to pay attention.

Pansy was yacking in his ear, dutifully shrieking away, and it took Draco a moment to actually listen in.

"-I just simply cannot believe the audacity of the school! Forcing us to take this as our elective? Their punishments are inhumane-"

And then he tuned her right back out again. If she was so intent on talking about it, she should just skip the class altogether, instead of bothering him. Looking up front he saw the girl, poor, obviously, by the un-fitting and hand-me-down state of the robes she wore, glance up to Loony and ask a question, as if she were actually paying attention.

Of course, she was a Ravenclaw, and those types were boringly studious. But she hadn't seemed boring before…

Why was this even on his mind! He'd only met her for a few scarce minutes of his life! A smile was nothing to dwell on.

He drifted to the back as the class started trekking through the woods, trying not to claw his ear off as reprieve from Pansy's inane speech of how gross it was outside. Instead, he walked a little to the side, away from the group, and it was simply an unknowing side affect – not even a good one – that from this vantage he could see the girl rushing forward with her friend. The farther away she got from the crowd, the wider her smile seemed to stretch across her face. She was exchanging words with the moronic blonde and-

Draco stopped mid-thought and turned pointedly towards Pansy.

She was staring at him expectantly, and it took Draco a few moments to realize she was waiting for him to say something. For a moment he thought it over, then decided to just give her his 'why-the-hell-should-I-know-glare' glare, and started brooding as the class came to a halt in the middle of absolutely no where.

Almost as soon as they arrived, several gasps were heard in the crowd of students, and Draco pushed his way up front, if only to be in on the action. He moved up front quickly, for he was forceful and the crowd not that large, and saw the beast.

It was pure and white and naïve and everything Draco wasn't, and for a brief moment he resented the creature with a passion. It was only for a second however, and upon coming to his senses he started insulting the horse with the toothpick on its head with vigour.

But out of the corner of his eye he saw a slim, pale hand emerge from swathing robes, and he watched as the girl approached the dumb beast with reverence. He frowned, disliking the child-like, fairy-tale scene before him, the expression deepening as the unicorn happily begged for more attention, rubbing it's face into the girls shoulder.

But then she held the beast's gaze, and for a second he saw her, a pale goddess, pure and just and right out of a book, with a loving creature always supporting her. She was ancient and beautiful. But then, like his resentment, the moment was short and passed and Draco absently raised a hand to his forehead.

Was he getting sick?

* * *

Kagome turned towards the Professor, her hand still petting the unicorn. He had told her that the creature had taken a liking to her, and already she started to worry that this was just going to draw more attention then needed. "Is it abnormal?"

The half-giant nodded absently. "Well certainly, though I reckon the young'ns aren't as mindful as the adult ones. They'va good eye for clean souls though."

Clean soul? Kagome resisted laughing. Her soul was pure, she'd admit, but certainly not clean.

Aware of the stares, Kagome reluctantly let her hand drift away, and backed up silently, trying to once again blend in, even if it was a fruitless effort. She'd have a chance to look at the sentient being closer after class hopefully.

However, the whispering continued, and Kagome looked up only to realize the animal had followed her. She narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest to look intimidating, but the unicorn's eyes pierced through her.

She glanced at Luna helplessly, but the blonde smiled. "See? The creatures love you."

"Indeed they do." A new voice spoke up, one old and deep, with a tinge of authority to it. Kagome looked up from the unicorn into an pair of equally mesmerizing blue eyes that twinkled at her, even if the action seemed impossible.

"Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore sir!" She heard Professor Hagrid yell out, and she turned to Luna once again, this time her face one of horror.

'Headmaster?' she mouthed, and Luna nodded helplessly. She had known that Kagome had wanted to stay far away from the head of the school, even if Luna thought the Headmaster would do no harm once he knew Kagome was here with only good intentions.

Turning back towards the man with a new sense of respect – and a little bit of caution too – Kagome found his eyes on her.

He was tall – although mostly anyone was compared to Kagome's small Asian stature – and dressed in colourful robes that brushed his ankles. He had a long, white beard, which was well kept, especially when compared to Professor Hagrid's. He peered at Kagome through worn-out glasses.

"They do seem to like you Miss Higurashi." He said smiling.

Kagome nodded, wondering how he knew her name when she had stayed hidden so well. "I can't really say I object to them either."

His smile widened, and he looked up at Hagrid, an apologetic smile placed upon his face. "I'm sorry dear Hagrid, but I was hoping to borrow Miss Higurashi and Miss Lovegood for a short while."

As Hagrid stumbled out a reply, Kagome's eyes widened minutely. Luna too? She understood if he meant to kick her out, but certainly not Luna!

But the man had already turned away, and Luna had started following him dutifully. Kagome caught up to the two, ready to fully explain to the Headmaster that it wasn't this innocent girl's fault, but Headmaster Dumbledore said something to her before she'd had a chance to start.

"Don't worry my dear, I will not make you leave Hogwarts if you do not desire it. My school is refuge to anyone who I so choose, and don't believe I have any reason to kick you out, do I?"

Instead of staring at the man in disbelief, Kagome started walking next to him, shooting him a wary glance. "Actually, since I snuck into your school, stayed in it without permission, and disrupted one of your classes, I'd say you'd have every reason to tell me to leave."

He laughed, and Kagome tried hard to dislike it, but the laugh was just a burst of pure joy, no malice behind it. "Yes, some of the other teachers may argue that point. But instead, I would just like to talk to you two for a little while, if you feel like answering an old man's questions."

Kagome looked beside her, glancing at the blonde humming happily to herself. If this Headmaster wanted answers, she'd give him what she could, but she wasn't up to revealing everything about herself. But in order to help protect her friend, the young woman was more then willing to share her secrets in front of both the Headmaster and Luna. Even they deserved some answers from her.

She looked back, serious. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

And there you have it! I hope everything's up to standard, although really, what is standard? Believe it or not, it's only 9:30 – am – so I'm really early with this! Despite being rather late.

Oof, I should stop now.

Review, review, review!!

Or at least…DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!?


	6. Stopping Fast

* * *

Alright, let me start this with my usual little babble - I am **so **sorry it takes me so long to update. I know it's hardly an excuse, but school and general life have been taking up the greater part of my time.

But this weekend has been free of sports, homework (hey! I'm taking seven courses here, so I think it's only fair I find myself spending most of my time on that) and any plans I've made. Actually, I was supposed to go out with some friends tonight, but I don't really feel up to it. This story and all my loving, and hopefully forgiving, followers were more important.

Forgive me yet?

I'm also terribly sorry for not replying to all your reviews. What really inspired me to update this were these reviews I had gotten before. I had published a new story - a little rambling inspired by some amazing authors - and was vainly looking through my other stories. this one caught my eyes because of all the support I've been given throughout it, even if I'm a horrible author and only seem to update every 6 months.

Also, for the program I'm in, I have to do some volunteer hours and art classes, so I may find myself busier then before. But I really will try. Thank you for your support over the years (it has been years, hasn't it?) and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've been in a mood all weekend, and writing has helped in tremendously.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and unless my trick-or-treating is particularly good this year, they will remain that way indefinitely. **

* * *

The room wasn't awkward or cold or anything else a headmaster's room should be. It was weird, but in a lovable way, and depicted organized chaos. Truth be told, Kagome found herself actually liking the room.

Of course, she had to spill her guts, so maybe she could learn to hate it.

The old man had taken a seat behind a large and thankfully headmaster-like desk, some normalcy in the situation. He waved at two chairs in front of him and offered them lemon drops.

Luna took one with a smile, asking how the headmaster was this fine afternoon and wasn't the unicorn just dandy? Kagome glared at it warily and politely refused.

The two conversed for a while as Kagome's panic slowly built, bit by bit. And then she could no longer hold it in.

"Look, Headmaster," She burst out in a rush "it isn't Luna's fault. At all. She's just really kind-hearted and I tricked her into letting me borrow these robes, and I really don't think you should blame her for anything I've done. Look, I'll even take her punishment! I deserve it, really, and-"

"Miss Higurashi." Dumbledore interrupted, his blue eyes kind. Unwittingly Kagome felt herself relax, any arguments slinking back down her throat.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to punish Miss Lovegood. Or you for that matter." He leant over the desk, as if sharing some important secret.

Yes, he had said so before. But he was a wizard, old and crafty, and she had long learned to always remain on guard.

She leaned back in her seat, away from the trusting blue eyes. "Then what do you want with her?"

"Don't you want her to hear your story?" He asked, as if this was common knowledge. "I find that sharing important details of our lives with trusted friends is a significant part of life."

Kagome turned sideways to look at Luna. The blonde was smiling in her carefree manner, not concerned in the least about any trouble Kagome might bring her. Nor was she expecting Kagome to tell her the story if she didn't want to. But Luna deserved it, didn't she? She had always been there for Kagome in this little adventure, and that warranted some honesty on Kagome's part.

"Of course I do."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I don't need you to recite your life's history for me Miss Higurashi; I'm only a bit curious about a few things. As old as I am, I get very interested when something new and exciting comes my way."

The oversized Ravenclaw robes now tugged uncomfortably against her shoulders and back. "Let's say I can answer all these questions. Will Luna get off scot-free?"

Dumbledore folded withered hands overtop each other, staring out from under half-moon spectacles. "Regardless, she won't be in any trouble. I am not a vindictive Headmaster."

"And... I may stay here? As a student?"

He smiled. "Yes Miss Higurashi. But alas, first, you must answer my questions."

"Okay."

It was simple. Really. She had nothing to fear from this old man, since he had nothing to fear from her. And she could get through anything painful he asked her because it meant living in a world where magic still thrives.

And it began, with his eternal grin: "How did you get here?"

She put on her villagers-smile, polite and distant. She could do this, easy. "The train, like everyone else. My friend, Cho Chang, got on it and I followed her."

For a moment she wondered if now Cho would get in trouble, but was trying to convince herself that the Headmaster wasn't like that. The gnawing feeling in her gut wasn't strong, and if she tried she could cast it aside.

But all the same, it couldn't hurt. "Look, Cho has no idea I'm even here. I was staying at her house with her parents, and I noticed some oddities. So I followed her. I've been really bored lately, and it just seemed so interesting..."

His blue eyes continued twinkling, and Kagome narrowed her eyes at them. She was babbling. She didn't babble, not anymore.

"And yet, you aren't muggle Miss Higurashi."

She cocked her head. "Just call me Kagome. Please. Formalities are taken too seriously in Japan. And I have no idea what a muggle is sir."

Luna spoke up, still smiling absent-mindedly. "It's a non-magical person."

Kagome had almost forgotten Luna was there. "Then no, I'm not a muggle sir. I'm a priestess."

"Ah." He said, as if it explained everything.

A few moments passed, and then: "Sir? Don't you have something more to say?"

"Well, why don't you tell me about what exactly you are as a priestess? I'm afraid Japanese folklore and its kind isn't too popular in the European wizarding world and I'm woefully uniformed." He seemed to be pondering her earlier answer, and the question was more absent-minded then inquisitive.

She shifted. "I don't really want to get into my history at the moment. I'm sorry sir. But I can tell you that I...purify demons. In a sense."

She wasn't even sure if demons existed here. Surely a wizard couldn't start calling her crazy, right?

Blue eyes were trained back onto her. "Demons, Miss Kagome?"

That was the English equivalent, wasn't it? "Yes. Err...scary things. Like...argh." Kagome growled, curling her fingers into claws in the air.

Dumbledore chuckled deeply, making Kagome blush. "Ah. And you vanquish these...demons?"

"I used to."

He was curious, but held the questions back with ease. "And now what do you do?"

Kagome smiled shamefully. "I follow my friends onto mysterious trains?"

This time when the old Headmaster bent forward on his desk Kagome didn't lean back. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you Miss Kagome, but what are your magical abilities? We can't have you endangering the students of course, and I like to be able to answer my teacher's questions when they are asked. And if you are to remain here, they will be asked." It wasn't a threat but simply a statement.

Kagome gulped. She had to be totally honest then, she supposed. If he already knew her name it wasn't too suspicious to imagine he already knew what she could do exactly and was just feigning innocence. And if she did something out of what she had portrayed herself as, she could still be kicked out. "Well nothing that can harm humans, sir. Anything with an...evil energy force – I'm sorry, it's a bit difficult to translate this into English."

He nodded encouragingly, and beside her Luna was remaining calm, a comforting presence. Kagome swallowed deeply, feeling more emotions in this short time span then she had in months.

"Well I can basically purify any of these evil energy forces. I've never tried it on humans before, but it isn't a type of skill meant to harm people anyway. It's always been intended for protection."

She wasn't about to tell him that while her magic couldn't harm any humans, she certainly could. She had to keep a few secrets to herself or she'd be completely vulnerable.

And she could never be completely vulnerable again.

A short silence reigned as the two took this in, before Kagome once again asked if the Headmaster had anymore questions.

He just shook his head. "Not now, m'dear. I hope you don't mind me borrowing you for some time now and then, but that's all I needed from you presently."

Kagome shot Luna a look, but the blond girl was already getting up at saying her goodbyes to the professor.

"Luna?" Kagome asked, as the two girls started down the winding stairs. "Did that really just happen?"

Luna was staring abstracted at a corner in the staircase – which was hard, because the staircase was circular – but turned at Kagome's inquisition. "I think he was just assessing you is all. He is a good man."

"I know that." Kagome grumbled, for she truly did. "But...shouldn't he wonder about my past? If I've killed? If I'm a dirty, lying, cheating coward? Some cliché like that?"

Luna skipped down the last few steps, her blond hair swaying with each step. "Are you any of those things Kagome?"

Yes. She was. She so truly was. At least, she was a coward, and she _had_ killed so many beings. "I may be."

Luna was still smiling, and Kagome was starting to see unnerving similarities between the girl and the Headmaster. Both were accepting and never seemed to need any answers, especially since they already seemed to know them. Was she that transparent? She had worked hard to become aloof, and already two people here could see through her with ease.

"Are you a cold-blooded killer? The type who makes people cry simply because they want to?" Luna turned suddenly, her eyes clearer then Kagome had ever noticed. "Oh, you know you aren't! The creatures love you, the Headmaster has accepted you, and I think your heart is wonderful. You are very considerate, trying to get me out of trouble that I wasn't even in. I don't think you're bad at all."

It was a passionate speech for Luna. Kagome blinked owlishly, but was secretly pleased. It wasn't as if the blonde didn't know that.

"Alright then." She wanted to blush, avert her gaze, but she felt obligated to reciprocate the sentiment. "You know, Luna, I can't begin to thank you for the trust you've given me. I know I don't deserve it-"

Luna cocked her head. "It'll be fine if you don't betray that trust then, won't it? I believe in you."

"Thank-you."

Luna nodded, but kept quiet, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. The whole ordeal was over much too quickly for Kagome to trust it. She started up conversation almost as soon as it was finished. "That barely took five minutes though." She thought out loud. "He can't have seen through me that fast, can he of?"

Luna started walking again, headed towards the dorms – although Kagome didn't know this. "I'm not sure it's that he didn't want to question you more, but he's been really busy with You-Know-Who lately."

She still didn't know who that was, but didn't feel like taking about serious matters at the moment. She just shrugged it off for later. "I guess I'm lucky then. Of course, I suppose he'll bring me again later."

"Probably. You are a mystery."

Kagome smiled. At least she still retained some of her image.

Her thoughts started up again, and she felt as if she never stopped asking questions. "But isn't there something I should do to get to classes? Shouldn't he keep someone on me, keep an eye over me?"

"Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore knows everything going on in Hogwarts. There's no need for that."

Creepy. But he was a nice old man, if Kagome was to trust her intuition. She wasn't sure if she did, but she'd rather believe herself safe then in danger, even if that was a stupid mistake waiting to happen. She didn't _want_ to become jaded.

But there was still something else...

Kagome shifted uncomfortable, staring at Luna as they turned a corner. "You know, I want to be able to tell you my story one day. Really."

Luna didn't turn to Kagome, just said: "I'll be here when you are able to."

Silence.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the Great Hall?"

Luna laughed, and then veered to the right."Yeah, I was getting hungry myself."

---

Hermione, if anything, was smart. You could call her a lot of thing – mean things, nice things, boring things – but if there was only one word to describe her, it'd be smart.

And she knew, with all her knowledge and intelligence, that Kagome was lying.

Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that she'd seen her smile at Draco Malfoy – the bastard – or that the girl looked like trouble. Hermione certainly never based her accusations on things like that. That was much too like Luna Lovegood – who apparently knew this Asian impostor (not an Asian impostor, but an impostor who happened to be Asian) – who based everything off of faith.

Even so, talking to Draco Malfoy should be a capital offence. But she digressed.

She had said Hufflepuff with such uncertainty, had showed up to Hogwarts with the appearance of someone in their First Year, and had no recollection of who Harry Potter was. These were facts that Hermione could deal with. Could work with.

And as if that wasn't enough evidence, no one in any house seemed to know who she was. Kagome wasn't exactly a common name, and Hermione was very thorough in her searches.

And days later, she had finally shown up – but in Ravenclaw robes!

So, simply put, Hermione knew that whoever this 'Kagome' was, she was a liar and an impostor.

And since Hermione was not just smart, but also a Gryffindor, she only really had one option. She was going to confront the girl. And if she was hiding, she'd simply confront Luna.

Easy as that.

It was with these thoughts – even though she may admit they were a little paranoid – that Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner, flanked by Harry and Ron. The two were discussing something for 'guy's ears only', and Hermione had no desire to listen in on it.

It must just have been fate – although Hermione didn't believe in fate – that the first two people she saw as she glanced towards the Ravenclaw table were a laughing blonde and a tiny, Asian impostor.

She smiled a victorious smile and strode over.

---

The Great Hall was...magnificent. The ceiling reminded her of simpler times spent in the forest without any other cares (of course, she wasn't going to dwell on that) and the collective atmosphere led to a great amount of laughter and chattering on her and Luna's part. The hall was wide, housing every student with ease. It was absolutely nothing like anything in Japan.

Of course, Kagome was also a tad nervous. At any moment Cho might walk in and spot her, and her whole background would unfold. Particularly the whole 'muggle' thing Cho was convinced of. Or the fact that she was actually running away from a very troubled past that she had no desire to share with anyone at this point.

But Kagome was simple when it came down to it, and her unease was effortlessly overcome by the wide assortment of English food. Cho's family was predominately Chinese cookers, and as such Kagome had never really eaten a whole lot of European food. Most of it was way too rich for her taste, but some of it was delicious. Primarily this 'pumpkin juice' Luna had made her try.

And really, the Headmaster had accepted her. She could stay here, no matter what Cho or anyone said. As long a she diverted a little of her past to the old man.

She knew in her heart though – or the place where here heart should be – that she would have a difficult time letting go of her most important piece of information. Her most personal secret. If she was lucky, maybe she would never have to.

That was a lie. She knew the moment it came out, and it would come out, she'd have to stop running. And that's what this really was, wasn't it? Her running away from something that was never going to leave her.

She shook her head, tuning back into Luna. The girl was trying to describe the little creatures that were apparently attached to her, drawn in by the same force that the unicorn earlier had noticed.

"They're all different shades, and each is about a hand span large-"

A voice interrupted the girl, and Kagome's eyes were automatically drawn to the body that slid itself right next to her. Brown eyes dug into her own, and Kagome felt with a sense of dread that the end had already come, much too soon. Her previous joy was dampened by this certainty.

"You have some explaining to do Miss Hufflepuff." Hermione said triumphantly.

Finally, she was going to get her answers.

---

And there you have it! Any comments you have I will reply to this time - especially if you happen to get me before the weekend is over. Hope it was decent ;)


	7. Deciding Plans

**Alright I'll admit it right off the bat. This is a mostly irrelevant note. It will not pertain to anything about this story, my seemingly pathetic lack of updates and inability to follow through on my word, or the storyline presented afterwards. But, in my most **_**humble **_**opinion, it is interesting!**

**So, in my…well not my town exactly, but in a town very close to mine (alright, **_**city**_**, in a city very close to mine), they're putting on a marathon of sorts in the theatre of **_**every single Harry Potter movie up until the new release of the final instalment.**_** So basically it's every Monday and we've seen up until Chamber of Secrets (Okay, it took me longer to upload this, so we've seen up until Half Blood Prince), which we watched this last Monday. OMG I LOVE HARRY POTTER SO MUCH GUYS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. Seriously. The only reason, and I know it is bad of me to say it, I'm updating this is because of these movies. I'm nostalgia-ing so fucking hard. I mean, I **_**love**_** you guys and totally appreciate all the reviews; reminds my lazy ass to update. But I just love Harry Potter more. I'm sorry for that.**

**Honestly though, it just **_**moves**_** me to read to books and watch the movies and to just…kasdjk;alsdfjasdhg I dunno how to explain it very articulately. But it's awesome and sad and agonizing and euphoric and so many things!**

**ALSO. If you haven't seen it yet check out dazzleme7 (or something like that)'s video called Marchin On (OneRepublic guys!) for Harry Potter. Just type in "marchin on harry potter" into the youtube search bar and it'll be the most popular. I think. It's by someone called something like dazzle me. OMG CONFUSING RIGHT? But it's worth it when you find it. Honestly, you'll be so sad and happy and just eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee at the same time you'll appreciate it. **

**And if you don't like Harry Potter…well why in the world are you reading a crossover on it then? **

**Lots of love! Irrelevant rant is over ;)**

**(I think I'm going to listen to that song while I write, so if anything comes across kind of depressing/really mopey/etc then you may blame it on that :D)**

**OMG ALSO ALSO As I'm currently uploading this and whatnot I feel I should tell you I love you all so so much, and if you could _please _follow this link: http : / / ca . answers . yahoo . com / question / index; _ ylt=Amcj1a0glqYWhqj_1L6oerwazKIX;_ylv=3?qid = 20110705233326AAU4IjL (I don't know how well it'll work seeing as fanfiction has some weird link issues, but if not uh...Chelsea McKibbon [omg my full name] on yahoo has a burning question and I neeed it answered) and attempt to answer the question? I mean, if you don't know it you don't, but if you do! Then I'd love you forever and ever and ever. Something that changes daily, but oh well :D It's written in Ginny's POV!**

* * *

Alright, so Kagome knew it was not exactly a _good_ situation she had found herself in. The many convoluted travels she had gone on in the last several years had allowed her to meet some of the most diverse individuals, many of which were wise beyond their years. Or at least they had appeared to be; you never really knew with demons. So it was not difficult for Kagome to figure out that Hermione was one of "those" types. The smart, hard-working, morally-upright types that Kagome almost would have pegged herself as many years ago when she was new to the corrupt lifestyle of her friends and foes (almost like Hermione, she had to note, because intelligence wasn't exactly her strong suit). It was with this knowledge at her back that Kagome was assured in the reality that without giving Hermione _something_ to mull over, the poor girl was not going to leave her alone. Even with the Headmaster's supposed permission to remain here as, in simplest terms, a parasite to the school, Kagome was not eager to test out his alleged kindness.

Kagome looked into the deep, penetrating eyes of the young woman next to her. "It's you."

So, not the _brightest_ statement possible. At least she had spoken.

Hermione appeared to see this much in the same light as Kagome. She looked at her strangely, as if her head wasn't screwed on properly.

"Yes, me. And don't for a moment think you can try and lie yourself out of this again." She said.

Kagome scowled slightly. But before she could work up her temper, Luna leaned over to look at Hermione, a big grin on her face. "Oh! Hermione, it is a pleasure to see you. You have met Kagome already?"

This stopped the brunette for a moment. "Why…yes, I have. You know her Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, she is my friend."

Kagome blushed slightly, although neither of the girls noticed. Really, she had been reclusive for too long.

She looked over at Luna. "So you know Hermione…"

Luna looked at Kagome and appeared to understand the question being asked, something the intuitive young female was adept at. It certainly was a rare trait. "Yes. Hermione is a wonderful person."

Kagome nodded. Hermione, who was looking torn between being pleased at Luna's admission and awfully put out after being ignored for a moment or two, started up again. "Look, I think it is best you just admit that you're an imposter and you don't under-"

Kagome cut her off. "You're right, of course, in some sense. Please take a seat."

Hermione looked around, not quite acknowledging the fact that she was at the Ravenclaw table. But she wanted answers and this was how she planned on getting them, and thus it was with minute reluctance that she slid into the seat next to Kagome. "Thanks I suppose."

Kagome nodded, accustomed to worse treatment. She glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye, looking at the young woman's focused and awkward stance. House divisions and whatnot, from what she had garnered from Luna's talks. She indicated to the plate in front of Hermione. "Have you eaten?"

She looked a little startled by the sudden change in conversation. "Why, no, not yet. But that isn't-"

Kagome nodded to herself. "Me either. And I really quite like this Hall. I would really enjoy having my meal here."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh. Right. Well of course the Great Hall is very special. Nothing like it."

The candles hanging overhead cast a soft light on the teenager's face and Kagome was struck by how young Hermione was. She was close in age to Kagome, perhaps even the same in years, but she was still idealist, still young and unbroken and hopeful. And it only took a few thoughts such as these for Kagome to rewrite her perspective. Because there were things about Kagome that made her special, things that made her focus and realize that she had no reason to be afraid of the woman. Because she could not hurt Kagome, not in the ways she still felt pain.

"I agree. So if you would please join me and Luna for dinner I would enjoy it quite a bit. I would much prefer having this discussion somewhere private, if you understand what I'm getting at."

Hermione seemed put out for a moment. The poor woman was not prepared to take no for an answer. "Well of course that's reasonable, so long as we can leave immediately after."

Kagome looked back to Luna, her eyes probably more open than she'd have liked. Luna nodded, dragging her usually absent gaze to Kagome's. It was certainly enough reassurance for Kagome.

So Kagome turned to Hermione and nodded; her smile pleasant. "Certainly."

All three girls were quiet for a moment, wherein Kagome made another grab for the weird pumpkin juice the place was so fond of and Luna began talking to the student next to her. In the brief span it took for Hermione to start taking some food and for Kagome to contemplate the situation a loud voice called over the hall.

Both Hermione and Kagome's heads shot up. It had only been an obnoxious fourth year, their voice rising with the others in disbelief at some news or another, but both females had reacted strongly to the clamour. For Kagome's part she tensed at every loud and threatening noise in much the same manner.

But Hermione was reminded of the Dark Lord, as she often was these days, and her worry accumulated with worry about Harry and Ron and Hogwarts and pretty much everything else good in her life. Which thankfully was actually quite a long list. And she did not enjoy jeopardizing it.

She turned to Kagome, her food lying untouched. "Where are you from?"

Kagome looked up at Hermione. The young Hogwarts student just shrugged, her face remaining smooth. "What? I am simply trying to make dinner conversation."

Kagome nodded. "Of course. I'm from Tokyo."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, during which a subtly awkward silence descended. She blushed, turning back to her plate to take a bite of her food. Instead she just pushed the potatoes around a little before replying. "Oh, Japan. That's quite the distance to be coming to Hogwarts. Don't they have local schools there?" Her voice was in every way non-threatening and purposely off-hand, which of course meant that she was suspicious of Kagome's travel just to Hogwarts. The young woman was still not certain why Hermione was concerned that she be here.

Kagome laughed, although not altogether pleasantly. "Well I wouldn't know about that. I was vacationing in England this summer."

Kagome did not particularly want to bring Cho into their conversation. For one thing, Hermione may be on good terms with the girl. Or she may be on bad terms with her. Either way, it was not as if Kagome was prepared to considered her friend into the equation, or let her know she was here. She'd never hear the end of her nagging, constant questions about her health and if her mother knew she was here. Which coincidentally, Kagome was not sure she did. They hadn't gone through the specifics.

But Hermione didn't appear concerned with why she was vacationing in England. Or if she did, she thought it too controversial to bring up in the Great Hall, for which Kagome was grateful.

"Your English is quite good. Or did you perform a language charm?"

Kagome gave up on her food, she had not been very hungry in any case, and it was unwise to stuff herself the first time she came here. She turned so she was facing Hermione with her undivided attention. "Language charms? Ah, I had nothing as simple as that." Although really, from Kagome's perspective, nothing was simple about the weird magic here. "I learnt it in…how do you say it…Muggle school."

If Hermione was in any way surprised by this revelation she didn't show it. "Oh. So you went to Muggle school then?"

Kagome nodded tersely. Had that been the wrong thing to say? It was normal for wizarding children to attend to all their schooling at places such as Hogwarts. The reason Cho had been taking the summer courses had been to make up for this. "I suppose you could say that. My attendance was fairly sketchy."

She realized, as she said this, that no matter what direction this conversation started in, it was simply going to lead to something she had no intention of speaking about in public. It was futile to imagine that she and this invasive young girl were going to be able to have a meaningless conversation. Kagome sighed before Hermione had a chance to respond to her earlier comment.

She turned back around to Luna. "Hey, I'm going to head back to my room with Hermione. Is that alright?"

Luna, removing her attention from the individual next to her, nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Hermione is very familiar with where you are residing."

A bright light overhead obscured Kagome's vision momentarily; a ray of shooting stars. They disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, and Kagome briefly let herself hope that this did not endanger her place here. She may not be afraid of Hermione and the damage leaving this place would do to her, but she would prefer the distraction that Hogwarts had been so apt at providing.

"Thank you. I will see you later then."

Luna nodded, turning back to her earlier conversation. It was not in any way intended as a snub, and as such Kagome did not feel insulted. She looked at Hermione, than indicated that they should leave. If the young woman thought anything odd about the sudden situation she kept it to herself.

The two hurried out of the Great Hall, much more subdued. It was time. Neither noticed the pair of bright blue eyes, narrowed in thought, following their dash out of the area.

* * *

"So you're living in the Room of Requirements?"

Kagome, settling herself into the couch that had graciously appeared when she and Hermione had entered the place, nodded. The room lived up to its name of course, providing a nice area off to the side of Kagome's bed that would work perfectly for the conversation ahead. And, apparently listening to Kagome's silent wishes, had positioned the two couches just so, in a way that allowed Kagome to retain the slight advantage should Hermione feel the sudden urge to attack. Kagome did not know enough about these witches and wizards to trust them not to resort to violence if they did not get their way. Since, in terms of wand-waving magic, she was at a disadvantage, she would instead rely on the physical advantage that she had trained into herself to survive the last several years of her life.

Hermione sat in the seat opposite of Kagome, her posture rather stiff. She looked inquisitively at the other woman, as if prepared to meet resistance. Kagome almost had to laugh at the strange contradiction of this brave young woman.

Speaking of, Kagome thought, looking at the nervous and determined witch before her. "Look, before you begin interrogating me, I just want to know one thing. Why are you concerned about me?"

It had been nagging her for a while now. For surely, noticing a student you did not recognize and knew to be a bit confused about her housing situation would make you suspicious. But Hermione was not idly curious; she was actively worried about Kagome. When the two of them had entered the room, entirely alone save for each other, Hermione had suddenly tensed, and aware of some danger that had appeared before her, had not kept her wand far from her reach. Kagome knew the signs well enough. Hermione was…afraid of her. Or at the very least, conscious of the threat she apparently possessed.

Hermione did not show her fear on her face though, and Kagome had to give her props for this. "Well it's suspicious, you suddenly showing up, and-"

Kagome shook her head. "Please no…how do you phrase this…no bullshit. I'll answer your questions as frankly as you answer mine. I offer you no harm. I do not even own a wand."

Hermione looked a little shocked at this. "You don't? So, you aren't a witch then?"

Kagome gave the English woman a hard look. Hermione smiled nervously. "Oh right, your question."

She mulled it over for a moment, her eyes cast about the room that Kagome had called home for the last several weeks. It was a cosy little room, made even cosier by the addition of the small living room adjacent to her sleeping quarters. There was now a fireplace turned on full blast, almost enticing Kagome into a sense of false security.

"You must not harm me or my friends. I cannot have potential Death Eaters running about when the rest of the school is unaware of their existence."

She said it with such authority and purpose that Kagome forced herself to take the sentiment seriously. Although she had to wonder what this frightened young girl could do in the face of horrors Kagome knew existed. "Death Eaters? Those are Voldemort's followers, correct?"

Hermione scowled. "Yes, of course. I thought we weren't bullshitting? Every magical being knows about Death Eaters these days, so don't play innocent."

Kagome just smiled indulgently. "Ah, yes. These days though, that's what this is all about is it not? And I don't particularly exist in your time frame for when I became a magical being."

This rather convoluted sentence did not knock Hermione off stride one bit. "You're being purposely vague. Can I assume then that your offer of full disclosure was simply a means of distraction?"

Kagome almost laughed, although she simply did not have the mind to do so at the moment. "Distraction from what? It is clear that here, in the heart of your home, you have the advantage. I am not evil Hermione. Perhaps dangerous, but that does not make me bad. I have spent my life campaigning against prejudice and dark beings."

Hermione settled into her chair, her eyes narrowed. It would be petty to point out her recent involvement with Malfoy, as well as detrimental. Campaigning against prejudice. Tch. "You understand I cannot just take your word on all of this?"

Kagome nodded. "Ah, but what other choice do you have? Unless there is some wand-waving you can do that would allow you to detect a lie. That is, of course, hindered upon the assumption that I would allow you to do so."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, but I can imagine a compromise certainly. This is the Room of Requirement afterall."

No sooner had she uttered these words then a long object, crystalline clear and see-through, had appeared between the two women, resting on top of a three-legged stool tabletop. Hermione, obviously recognizing the object, let out a small noise of delight, while Kagome tensed, further straightening up in the probable chance that this new arrival would harm her.

"An Objectifyer! Of course, this is most useful."

Kagome, whose English only extended to Muggle words and the odd smattering of weird witch and wizard terms that Luna had taught her, looked at the object with trepidation. "A what?"

Hermione grinned, her previous tension all but dissolved. "An Objectifyer! I've only read about these before of course, dastardly expensive and difficult to acquire, although I suppose that shouldn't impede _this_ place, so long as it knows what it is of course-"

Kagome cleared her throat loudly, cutting of the younger girl. "Alright. This …thing. What does it do?"

Hermione looked up at Kagome. "You really aren't a witch?"

Kagome shook her head. "Long story really. I was planning on sharing some of it of course, but…"

Hermione just nodded furiously, looking at the weird object for a moment before seeming placated by whatever it proved. "Oh, well in that case of course. Well then, firstly may I ask you once more if you are a Death Eater? Or in allegiance with Lord V-Voldemort?"

Kagome did not see the harm in allowing her this concession. "I do not know what a Death Eater is, or who Lord Voldemort is. As such I can assure you I am neither part of them or working on their behalf."

Hermione looked down at the Objectifyer again, and when it remained clear and motionless, appeared satisfied. She looked up at the pretty Asian girl again, her eyes content. "Oh perfect. I apologize then, for my rudeness of course. We just can't have these people running amok though, especially since lately it seems more than half the school has chosen sides, and not of course all of them particularly pleasant. And of course, being pleasant towards Draco wasn't about to help your case, although you don't _have_ a case now do you, since it appears you're fairly new to the community and whatnot…"

Her voice trailed off, leaving Kagome to attempt to figure out whatever Hermione had decided about her. "Oh…well…no worries then. Draco though? Draco Malfoy? He seemed perfectly pleasant when I talk to him."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, of course. That is why I was so concerned you see. There's a Death Eater in the making, if anyone could see. But that is not the point here I suppose. And all you did was smile at him. You just didn't know better then."

Kagome was not in favour of letting that particular piece of conversation drop, especially when it appeared the little firecracker (which was, by the way, a handy new English terms she had learnt recently) was making all sort of judgements about her, but there were more trying things to talk about and it wasn't as if this females opinion of her new…acquaintance was important to her. Like she had asserted before, she had fought prejudice and bias for a long time. It was nothing to get worked up over.

Hermione, having accepted whatever it was Kagome's silence had seemed to agree to, pointed back down at the weird object she had been so delighted about earlier. "Like I said, this is an Objectifyer. It lights up and starts spinning when someone in the room is being untruthful, and it'll point to the person in question. They're a little buggy sometimes however, although I can't imagine this room giving us something faulty. In any case, this will assure that neither of us tell the other falsehoods."

Kagome looked at the harmless looking object. Wizarding magic, hey? She was constantly being amazed by it, and she took great pleasure in the moment, focusing on the fascinating (and highly _useful_) creations these people seemed to crank out constantly, instead of the threat this new object possessed. It was not as if she had planned on lying any way.

So she nodded, sunk back into the chair, and tried to relax. "Then I propose a game of sorts, to make this fairer. I believe I will begin, since you have had the opportunity to interrogate me as you please already, and then we shall alternate asking each other questions. And this…device, it will make sure we remain honest. A little game of Truth if you please."

Hermione, pleased by the fact that Kagome was not an immediate threat to her friends, found the terms acceptable. She had nothing to hide, and at worse she could simply refuse to answer a question. Something she was positive the girl in front of her had already concluded. There was no magical contract making sure the two would answer the question posed.

"Alright, fair enough. Go on then."

Kagome tried for a pleasant smile, although she still found genuine niceties difficult around this spitfire (again, another English term she was proud to have learnt lately). "What's a Death Eater?"

Hermione looked around a bit, as if there was something in the room with them, then looked up at Kagome. "A Death Eater is one of Voldemort's followers, the Dark Lord. They've sworn allegiance to him and are absolute terrors of Dark Wizards. Evil people, who don't mind, and in most cases enjoy, hurting others. They believe pure blooded witches and wizards – that is, those whose families are all magical – are the only kind worth teaching and living. Muggle-born witches, such as myself, or 'half-breeds' are abhorred. They're truly evil people."

Kagome nodded. Sounded like a familiar enough situation to her. "I suppose no matter what the community is, there is still good and evil within it."

Hermione nodded. The Objectifyer remained motionless in front of them. The young brunette shook her rather bushy hair, as if to shake off the unpleasant train of thought their discussion had provided. "Alright, my turn then. If you aren't a witch, what are you that makes you non-Muggle?"

Kagome mulled this over. Telling the Headmaster she was a priestess had not elicited any strange remarks; in fact, the old man did not appear to know what that was in its entirety. What was the harm in telling Hermione the same thing? "I'm a priestess. A real one, not someone who just follows the religion, but one who has the powers to go along with it."

Apparently this meant something to the young witch. "A priestess? One with actual powers? Does that mean you can purify things?"

Kagome nodded, put off stride. "I didn't expect you to know what it was."

Hermione looked aghast, her fingers curling into the armrest of the chair she was on. She leaned forward, her eyes wide. "Oh everyone should know what a priestess is! Just because the last known one died out hundreds of years ago doesn't mean that there aren't still some untrained ones floating about. Is that what you are? Someone who discovered her powers recently? Or have you just begun to train?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Ah ha, my turn. Why is Voldemort so terrible?"

Hermione shuddered, thoroughly distracted from her previous pleasure. "A terrible man, absolutely horrendous. He practices the Dark Arts, kills without discretion or mercy, and is pure, unadulterated _evil_. He's a powerful wizard. And he wants to…oh I don't know really, rule the world. In any case he is bent on destroying all the good in it. The Headmaster, the schools, everything. It's hard to describe just how horrible and frightening he is to someone who doesn't know. To most witches and wizards you'll hear him referred to as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. They're too afraid to speak his true name, if that gives you a sense of how bloody horrid he is. He used to be a normal human, but now…well, it isn't certain in any case. He's the one who advocates for the Death Eaters. He hates Muggle-borns, and I suppose that's a platform he uses to gain his support, but more than that I think it's fair to say he hates mostly everything that gets in his way."

Kagome, although knowing it was perfectly understandable for her to not fully comprehend the fear that this man must possess to people, the one that was probably used as the monster under the bed at night, sighed. It was ridiculous really. The name thing at least. But she didn't say anything on the fact, instead thinking back to her own nightmares, the evils in them. Surely there was something comparable out here, although to imagine a second Naraku truly made her frightened. She supposed, if it was anything like her own plight, where friend and foe had become harder to distinguish as the war raged on, then she could understand Hermione's speculation and concern over her unplanned and inexplicable arrival.

"So then, I suppose that is why you are studying? To fight?"

Hermione paused for a moment and nodded. "Partly. Many of us are. Some of us are here merely because it is a school to develop our magic and we need that in the world ahead. The Headmaster here provides security from Lord V-Voldemort. He is the only person that scares him. And a future as an Auror – that is, someone who fights the Dark Arts – is becoming more and more popular as the Death Eaters gain power. We're in school because it is the normal thing for witches and wizards are age to be here, although some of us are using this education when thinking about the future, one that involves…these things."

Kagome had the good thought to realize that although Hermione put on a brave front, speaking this Voldemort's name was not something she did very easily either.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "That was two questions there! Do I receive two in response?"

Kagome shifted down into her chair, smiling slightly. "Quick girl. Of course, it is only fair for you to have the same number I do."

She did not feel it was necessary to mention that Hermione had had a fair few more leniencies in the beginning when assuring Kagome's innocence. After hearing about the indubitable scare that Kagome's abrupt and inexplicable arrival at Hogwarts must of caused for the young girl, Kagome didn't feel petty enough to blame her for her caution. If anything, the old warrior within her commended her on it.

Hermione looked pleased in any case. "Thanks. Then can you answer my first question? Are you new to your power?"

Kagome looked beyond Hermione, into the fireplace that crackled and placed her in a complacent mood, as the gentle heat and comfortable chairs were prone to do. She did not remember needing such a warm place for her pseudo-interrogation, but the room thus far had seen to her needs perhaps more then she herself could have, and she would not begin questioning it now. Luna knew Hermione, trusted her, and it did not appear to Kagome that the young girl bore any ill-intention towards her after knowing that Kagome did not either. Of course, Hermione didn't know that Kagome didn't bear ill-intention towards anyone, not unless she wanted the jewel she guarded to grow a little bit more trapped in her weary heart. Something good had to balance out the bad.

Besides. It didn't do to fear others. Because it didn't matter how Kagome felt about someone, good or bad. She had to always be on guard and she had to always be ready for an attack. It would not do to let even someone she trusted relax her.

She drew her attention back to the question at hand. "No, it is not particularly new to me. I figured it out when I was fifteen and my life was first in danger. I'm not certain what the success rate is of priestesses in the modern era; most of the time we discover our powers when faced with demons, as they're the only threat that we're particularly useful against. And of course, in these times, when they're so infrequent and weak, I can't imagine many of us coming across one of them and knowing what it is. Magic isn't really…believed in these days. Not by people who haven't seen it firsthand."

Something about what she had said seemed to put Hermione in deep thought. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to bother her for too long though. "Well, I though as much. Like I said, it's simply preposterous to think that a known race of people, or rather, a known power, could just disappear. It lying dormant until its needed is much more believable. I simply can't believe it though! A functional priestess, here at Hogwarts! It's absolutely fascinating!"

Kagome didn't think that'd be the particular road Hermione would have taken, but despite the rather specimen like feeling she was starting to harbour under the young woman's curious stare, Kagome still recognized that this was preferable. It did not appear as if she'd have to explain her powers or the uncomfortable ways she'd discovered she had them.

Demons were implausible. Time travel was probably even harder to believe.

"So," Hermione continued, her expression eager "why _are_ you at Hogwarts anyway?"

Without a convenient excuse given to her beforehand, Kagome did not see any other option but the truth. Besides, the little device in front of her could assumedly still detect a lie. "Last option, I guess you could say. Once you learn about magic it's dreadfully dreary to stay in the normal world. I didn't know about witches or wizards, but I could sense the barrier at King's Cross and natural curiosity brought me here."

Without mentioning either Cho or the situation that had led her to the dull compliancy of normal life, she had managed to explain the situation truthfully. A little vaguely, but it was good enough.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Priestesses have a natural radar of sorts, correct? So you could purify the magic that typical keeps one from entering Hogwarts. And of course, you could see the barrier between platform nine and ten. Interesting, interesting…"

Whatever worked for her, Kagome thought. Truthfully, there seemed to be little she had found written on her particular power, although a lot of legends and scrolls and whatnot that were no longer accessible five hundred years in the past. She cringed a little thinking along this line of thought.

Oh! But obviously Hermione knew about this. So: "Where did you find out all of this information about my powers?"

Hermione looked at her strangely. "Why, at a library of course. Although, since you don't know about witches and wizards, perhaps you never have seen our type of books before…Well no worries! You can visit tomorrow if you'd like. Although I guess I haven't asked yet. What are you doing here? I mean, I understand _how_ you found the castle but you never really answer what you were doing here now that you've found it."

Kagome smiled. "Nothing much I assure you. The Headmaster has told me I am allowed to study here, although I think it's more because he's curious about me then he believes I'll make a decent witch. I'm fairly certain my powers don't extend to your kind of magic, although Luna told me I could still try to purchase a wand. I'm really just here because…well, I'm bored."

It was a pathetic reason, but the little crystalline stick in between the two girls showed its truth.

"Oh well…Hogwarts _is_ fascinating…although with all of the trouble that's been going on recently, I can't say this is a particularly good time to start exploring it. Things have been dangerous recently. A war is approaching."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps it would have been convenient to arrive here earlier, but I can't do much about it. I was…fighting my own war before this. I didn't think to look for other magic but the kind I'd been introduced to."

Hermione looked like there was still something in how Kagome was saying this that worried her, but she looked up at the small Asian girl with a friendly smile. "Well nothing to be done about it now I suppose."

Kagome nodded. "I'm resilient. I don't think your kind is going to harm me anyway."

Hermione wired her mouth shut. It took an obvious effort for the inclination to work its way past whatever it was that she truly wanted to say, but she nodded at Kagome and told her it was her turn to ask something.

Apparently knowing she had the Headmaster's permission to take on a few courses was all it took to earn some respect.

Kagome mulled it over for a moment. Now that Hermione wasn't going to chase her out of Hogwarts, there wasn't much purpose to this game. She just hadn't wanted to give all her secrets out without getting a few back herself. But the woman in front of her seemed nice enough, now that she was no longer aggressively questioning Kagome, and there didn't seem to be a need to extend this night further. But it _was_ fun to learn some things. And she didn't mind making a few more trust-worthy acquaintances here, while she was still widely out of the publics' eye.

"Can you tell me about your friend then? The one who you are worried about, the one who you targeted me over?"

Hermione couldn't decided whether to smile at her ingenuity or scowl at the nosy question. She settle on trying to figure out a non-intrusive way of framing the answer. "His name's Harry Potter; I imagine you'll be hearing it a lot if you go about digging up information on Voldemort and his lot. He's…well, I don't imagine it'll make much difference to you, not knowing about…Voldemort and how evil he is, or how powerful, but Harry doesn't like the attention that much so I'd appreciate you keeping it to yourself y'know, that this might be what defines him. Anyway, he's survived quite a few attacks from Voldermort. It's what makes him special I suppose, that he's had to learn to defend himself. But because of this he's constantly being attacked."

Kagome nodded, letting the information sink in. "He's your age then?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes." She didn't add on more, like the fact that Harry had first been attacked when he was a baby, that he was the one who was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. Or that he was always being sought out by Voldemort himself, forced to endure hardships all because some wingnut felt he threatened his life.

Kagome matched her sigh with her own. "Oh dear. You're all so young to be dealing with that. It's always so terrible when evil pursues those younger then it. Nothing good can come from consorting with that."

Hermione couldn't really keep it in much longer, and it _was_ her turn to ask a question. "Have you dealt with this before? Something like it? Surely there'd be reports if Japan was having similar difficulties…although sometimes they like to keep to themselves, and that's just the wizarding community, I'm not even certain what your community would be seeing as most demons are extinct these days…"

She trailed off, her voice confused. It wasn't something Kagome had wanted to go into, but she somehow felt it'd be alright to say something to Hermione. It was the same feeling she often got around Luna, when she felt it was not only her responsibility, tangling the young blonde into all her troubles, but also something she felt was deserved, to tell her new friend something of her past. It was a feeling Kagome resisted with ease, but also something she had learnt to consider. Always trust your heart, even if it's only to acknowledge its insistences.

So she leaned forwards to capture Hermione's eyes. "I've been through something very…similar, yes. I fought a great evil, largely when I was young and mostly because of things beyond my control, things I didn't understand until it was too late. My…antagonist was defeated at a very great cost, something I live with constantly and something I'm sure you understand I don't enjoy talking about. You'll have to accept that I'm not willing to tell you what it is exactly that makes me similar to your friend. It's fairly recent.

I suppose though I could tell you about my community a bit. There are still demons in existence, and where I fought there were quite a few, many dangerous, but even the powerful ones can be friendly. That's where I learnt about my powers. The war was very…removed from your world. It isn't surprising you haven't heard about it. But I'm also very removed from it now, so I don't battle much anymore. I just…live with what I've done and try to move on. I try to adjust to the reality of not fighting and not living on my guard. But it isn't a transition I'm certain I even want to make, so I haven't bothered with those sordid details yet."

It was a long speech for Kagome and took a lot out of her, even if she hadn't said much about herself in the process. Whatever it was that she had inferred about the speech Hermione kept to herself, instead mulling over it with a few faint phrases. Something about Harry and Kagome's usefulness in it all.

What she did ask surprised Kagome with its mundane-ness. Comparatively at least, to what they were talking about before. "So then, are you going to take your lessons with Luna?"

Kagome shook her head. The game, something she had been keeping track of in her head, was pushed out of her mind. Easy conversation was best after all. "Can't I'm afraid. There's a…person in her house that I'm avoiding at the moment. And again, I don't have a wand. There isn't much I can do on account of not actually being a witch."

Hermione nodded, thoughtful. "Yes, but see, you don't really need to participate in the class. Not if Dumbledore's given you permission to be in them. You could simply…observe. And potions you wouldn't need a wand…although getting Professor Snape's permission would be difficult. But the Headmaster's decisions overrule his annoyance…I'd be terribly interested in what your powers were capable of in terms of our magic…"

She appeared to have forgotten about Kagome, something that vaguely annoyed the woman. "Pardon me, but what are you mumbling about?"

Hermione shook her head, in thought still. "Of course, we could both observe…it's useful in these time to have all the allies we can, and someone with the powers of a priestess would have to be good, otherwise it'd be a kuromiko right, a dark priestess…although I wouldn't recognize the difference, best read up on that…we _hardly_ have class with Ravenclaws…yes I think it'd be excellent-"

"Hermione!" Kagome all but shouted, getting more annoyed and less vague about it.

The young woman shot up. "Oh! Sorry Kagome! I was just thinking."

She scoffed. "Obviously. Did I hear you mention kuromiko?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh yes, well I was just wondering about it all. But actually, what I wanted to ask was if you wouldn't mind taking some classes with me and my friends? I understand that Luna can't help you out all the time being in Ravenclaw and you avoiding it, and I know that going on your own might be a bit daunting with the Professors and all that. But like I said, if Dumbledore's given you permission, they can't do much anything about it."

Kagome blinked, her gaze curious. She looked at Hermione oddly. "Oh…it's a very kind offer. But I have to ask why you're making it? You're a very lovely girl Hermione, once you get past the intimidating person you can be in the threat against your friends, but I don't understand why you'd extend this to me."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, of course, it doesn't make much sense I suppose. You aren't evil though, or at least you don't have ill-intentions, that much I've made sure of. And knowing that you're looking for knowledge, well I'm always happy to help someone out who's wanting to learn. But I suppose you wouldn't accept a selfless explanation, no. It's because I'd really like you to meet my friends. Well Harry at least. See you know what he's going through. You understand loss right?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "But you've only known that for a few minutes now."

Hermione nodded, this time a bit more impatiently. "Yes, but the Objectifyer here can tell lies. By saying you understand loss, by agreeing to what I've said; you've clearly demonstrated that it is true you can relate to what he's going through. And it isn't like I'm trying to foist him off to the first person I can find who gets it y'know? I don't know, you're very easy to talk to Kagome. I imagine it's…how would Luna phrase this…because you are pure? Your priestess heritage at least. And I know I'm not being deluded into feeling this because the Objectifyer would light up. I'm also fairly clearheaded, so you aren't poisoning me or anything-"

"Hermione!" Kagome snapped again. "You're rambling."

The girl slumped into her chair. "Yes I know. I apologize. It's simply that…well knowing _what_ you are now, and assuming you aren't a kuromiko – wait, you aren't right?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I'm not a dark priestess, just the regular sort."

When the Objectifyer did not light up Hermione nodded, pleased. "Well yes, then knowing what you are and that Luna trusts you – although her judgement sometimes is a little sketchy, but not worries, her heart is in the right place – and Dumbledore, although I hope you won't mind me confirming that, I'd also like to know exactly what he feels you're allowed to do, well it's easy to see why I would assume you'd be pleasant to learn from. I'd like to get to know you, it'd be a shame after all of this to just pretend we don't really know each other. And that'd also mean you knowing my friends."

Kagome nodded, her head spinning a little in an attempt to keep up. "No, I don't mind you checking with Dumbledore. I'd like to know exactly what he feels I'm allowed to do too, although I could always pretend I'd assumed he'd given me permission, this way I'll probably me restricted somewhat. I'm uh…happy you want to be friends. But I can't talk about loss with Harry Hermione, I wouldn't be able to. I don't _want_ to."

Hermione didn't look put out in the least. "No worries, it was a passing idea, it's of no consequence if you're up to it or not. I'd still like to talk to you more, learn a little about your culture. Then you can learn about ours! If you want there's an extra bed in the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor; although perhaps you should be sorted."

Kagome frowned. "Let that abysmal hat into my head? No thanks. I appreciate the offer very much, but this room works well enough for me. Luna can visit me here, and it is rather useful to live in a place that understands your wants as simply as this one does."

Hermione nodded again. "Fair enough. All the same, tagging along with my lesson scheme would be a good idea right? You can learn from me and I can learn from you. The only known priestess, here at Hogwarts. It's terribly fascinating."

Knowing that part of why Hermione wanted to know her was because she was a rarity here at least made Kagome more comfortable in knowing a selfish reason, a very useful and easily explained reason, for why Hermione was offering her this. And it was a nice offer, if Kagome thought about it. She was just so used to Luna, who let Kagome grow at her own rather slow pace, that Hermione's aggression took a few moments for her to adjust to. But she was nothing if not flexible, and going to more classes with a knowledgeable guide and a very small risk of running into Cho? Well that was tempting.

Although at some point she _would_ have to deal with her friend finding out she was at Hogwarts.

So Kagome nodded. "Then…yes. I'd be very grateful to accompany you. I did come here to learn."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I _know_! It's wonderful, magic that is. And I'll bring about an old robe for you, if you should need it. Although I think the room should provide you with one…well no matter."

Kagome yawned. Oh dear. It was tiring to just think about it. But exciting too. She had wanted to get out a bit, learn about this world. "Do I have to wear house robes? I don't mind terribly, but it does conflict with what I've been so far. I mean, _you _noticed."

Hermione shrugged. "It's normal, but perhaps if you just wore plain robes no one would notice, especially if you want to remain in the back. Believe me, as long as you act like nothing's abnormal, most people don't have time to question it."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Oh well thanks. I'm certain I can acquire some by tomorrow. Do you have class then?"

Hermione nodded. "Tomorrow morning at eight I have Charms, which is with Professor Flitwick who is a lovely guy and wouldn't mind you being there in the first place. I could come pick you up then?"

Kagome nodded. "That sounds lovely actually, honestly. Thank you Hermione, I'm glad I'm not a Death Eater."

For a moment it looked like Hermione had grimaced, but she let a laugh crawl out of her throat. "You know, so am I."

So she collected her things, grabbing the Objectifyer as she went, because it would be terribly wasteful to find one of them and then just _leave_ it, and went to leave the door. It was getting close to curfew apparently and the caretaker was not pleasant to those up late.

Hermione smiled at Kagome one last time as she stepped out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And you can meet everyone too, they're plenty good at keeping secrets."

Kagome nodded. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, her being here being a secret. It was just easier. "Alright Hermione. I'll see you then."

As the young Gryffindor walked out the door, closing it behind her, Kagome slid down onto the floor with a sigh. It had been a long day. Class, the Headmaster, Hermione, and this new plan. But she could roll with the punches (yet _another_ English term she'd learnt recently; these people were so funny) and she was more excited than nervous about it. Because really, with what her past had inflicted upon her, with the jewel being so harmonious these days, what could go wrong?

It was the worst thing she could have thought of, before pulling herself into bed, for many things could go wrong, but she was too terribly tired to worry just then.

* * *

**AAAAAAand the end of the story thus far! But please! If someone _does_ find out that fanfiction I'm looking for (I'll just copy the description here below) then I will adore you forever and I also promise on my very soul to update within a weeks time of finding said story. I really want to locate it again :D :D**

**Description:**

Anyone recognize a fanfic, Harry/Ginny, where Ginny obtains a phoenix as part of her training with familiar?

It's romance, incomplete still. I read it the other day but the title escapes my mind. It's all about miscommunication, where Ginny believes Harry's dating...one of her friends (the name's gone from my memory) and he believes she knows he loves her but it troubles her. Ginny is part of a familiars class where her animal is a phoenix. There's a scene where the phoenix absorbs a cruciatic (sp?) curse for Harry. They almost spend a night together at one point, but Harry pushes her away as "just friends" because of something Dumbledore said.

I know it is all super vague, but if it wasn't I would probably be able to find it .

**OMG BIG WRITING. I don't know if that'll translate into the upload. It'd be hilarious if it did though. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
